An Unexpected Twist
by epicfangirl90
Summary: Thorin say some hurtful words to Kili. He soon regrets it deeply when the enemies start using Kili to get to him. Will they save Kili in time? And will Thorin have the opportunity to explain, or will it be too late? This is a fan fiction, I own NOTHING! This story comes from ideas from the movie, drawings from my friend and my imagination. NO slash! -WARNING!: VIOLENCE. Rated - T/M
1. Hurtful words

**A/N - Hey everyone! Maybe it'll be easier to read after the changes! So sorry about that! :D I'll give it a try anyways! **

The whole cave went dark, as the angry uncle raised his voice;

"You don't know what you are talking about Kili! I should never have brought you on this quest! You are too young, too foolish! Too reckless, you don't ever think things though, do you?"

The young dwarf swallowed once, standing in complete silence. He hated when his uncle was drunk and mad, he said so many hurtful words. Kili look up at his uncle with sore eyes, tears was not far away.

"You don't get it, do you? You know nothing of the world!"

Thorin yelled out towards the youngest nephew. Kili felt like his heart was about to jump straight out of his chest when he met Thorin's eyes right in front of him. Kili looked down in shame, he couldn't bear to look at his uncle now.

"Do you have ANY idea what you have done here?"Thorin asked him. He didn't answer, too scared to say anything he looked at the cave floor.

"Kili, I've tried to tell you all your fucking life that you have absolutely NO place here! Dis was a fool, keeping you! She shouldn't have turned to YOUR father after Fili's father died in battle. If she just would stay at home, where she belonged, YOU would never be, and THAT would make everything so much easier for us! Yeah, you didn't know? Fili's father is not your father! Your father Kili, is NOT heroic like fili's. And it is affecting you! You always need protection, and we have ourselves to look to! You are too young and reckless! You are a risk for the whole group, and that makes us weak! Because YOU ARE WEAK, LIKE YOU'RE FATHER WAS!"

Fili took a step in front of Kili

"That's enough uncle, just leave it! " Fili interrupted, in a try to get his brother off the hook.

Thorin starred in Fili's eyes,

"NO! I will not! We nearly lost a part of the company because of HIM!" He said while pointing his finger at Kili.

" Because of HIS STUPID way of acting, I will not take it any more! I can not take it Fili. You talk to him! Make him GROW up! He turned around and lay down at his sleeping spot at the cave wall..

The two brothers looked at him as he lay down, tucked himself in, and went to sleep. Fili looked at his brother, he was shaking, with eyes red and filled with tears. Kili avoided his brothers eyes.

"Hey, Kili.. He does not mean it.. hey come here and we can talk it out yeah?"

Fili lay a hand of Kili's shoulder to reassure him that no matter what he will always be there. But Kili pushed him off.

"If I am such a burden.. I should just go back, hope to ran into our enemy on the way and get killed. that should please uncle wouldn't it?"

Fili rolled his eyes, and smiled a bit.

"you don't need to overreact you know.. Uncle loves you, do you want me to tell you a secret?"

Kili's face lightened up again. Looking at his brother with pleading eyes

"yeah, maybe".

Fili smiled reassuring towards his brother.

"It is because he loves you that he yells at you Kili, he's afraid you will get hurt, and then it will all be his fault. Can you imagine mum's face if uncle Thorin came home carrying you, hurt? She would kill him faster than any orc we'll ever meet!"

Kili giggled a bit then looking at Fili.

"I just don't get it. I try so hard Fili. but nothing i do is ever good enough!"

Kili sat down, sighed and looked up at his brother.

"Is it true?" he whispered. Fili sat down beside him.

"What?"

He looked confused at the younger brother. Kili stared at the ear in front of him.

"what he said about mum... And... you know.. Dad?"

Fili went silence for a bit, looking at his little brother struggling with all the emotions inside him.

"No, Kili. I am sure we have the same dad!"Kili didn't look back at the brother"

His words still hurts!" he picked up a stone and threw it in the wall, with frustration. A sudden crack noise came rumbling over them. All of the sleeping dwarfs woke up and grabbed their Armour. Thorin stood with his sword, ready to fight.

He looked in the direction of Fili and Kili, a glance that said 'What did you do?!' Kili let go of the other rock and avoided Thorin's burning eyes, he focused on get'n ready to fight. Thorin was about to yell something, when suddenly the ground underneath them began to crack open. And they all fell down a huge shaft in the cave floor.

They all landed with a crash at the bottom of the huge shaft, on top of each other one by one. They tried to wriggle themselves out of the huge pile of dwarfs, when they heard a terrifying noise.

"Goblins!" Balin yelled out in warning for the whole group. They all started to yell and scream,

"Look out, look out!" trying to get on their feet.

Before they know it there was goblins all over them, surrounding them, climbing on top of them. Dragging them out one by one.

A goblin threw himself at Kili, making him fall to the ground. In his brothers defense Fili pushed the goblin off Kilis back, and helped him up, but then it came six more goblins, jumping on them both.

They forced Fili and Kili to the ground, besides each other. And all they could hear was the sound of defeat from the company. Kili heard his brother call out for him but he was busy fighting the goblins to see who was calling out for him or what they wanted to signalize. The company had no choice but to surrender, the goblins were too many, swarming all over them.

They were pushed onto a bridge, and from there it was a labyrinth to find all the passages through the caves. One by one they were forced with pushing, and dragging towards the deep of Goblin Town. Fili tried to look back, to see where Kili was but the goblins pushed him forward every time he tried.

After a long time walking deeper and deeper, they got to a huge cave room. and there it was, the deepest society they had ever seen. The Goblins were all over the place, it was animal skeletons everywhere, and the smell was unbearable. The stench of rotten carcasses, and dead animals made the company sick.

They were not sure if it was the stench or the goblins who would kill them.


	2. In the Deep Of Goblin Town

**Notes:**

**Hey! So I am not sure how you think this is, but it might be a bit slow on action in the start but it will get to it! Here is the second chapter. Please R&R! Grateful for all comments!**

**Thaks!**

As they were brought towards the center of the huge cave room, the dwarves looked around them. It was bridges over them, under them, going in every direction.

It was goblins crawling on the cave wall, on the bridges and climbing up on the platform, in the middle of the room.

The dwarves were harshly pushed onto the platform, were a huge Goblin sat in a throne. As the company was set up in front of the huge goblin, the swarm of goblins threw all of their weapons, in front of the huge, stinking goblin. This huge Goblin had a crown on his head, and a large stick embellished with bones, in his left hand. This must be the goblin king, thought Thorin silent in his mind.

The goblin jumped down from his chair and took a few steps towards the dwarves.

"Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom?"He asked with a angry look on his face.

Kili stood and could not help but looking at the huge outgrowth hanging from the goblin king's chin. And when he talked, in was flopping around. When the king suddenly made a move with the large stick, Kili then snapped out of the thoughts of the disgusting outgrowth.

"Murderers?, thieves? assassins?!" Nobody answered.

The king looked surprised that no one would speak. He looked towards one of the goblins that brought them in.

"Dwarves, your highness!" he answered, a bit insecure.

The goblin king frowned.

"Dwarves?! ... Well don't just stand there! Search them!"

The goblins once more jumped the company, searching every piece of clothes, pockets and hiding places for weapons. When they were done, finding some pocket knifes, and Filis throwing knifes. The goblins took some weapons each and carried them away from the platform.

"So, dwarves! What are you doing in these parts? Why have you come into my kingdom?"

He raised an eyebrow while talking. But no dwarf answered him, this made the goblin king annoyed.

"Well. We choose the silence huh? If you will not talk! We'll make them scream!"

The masses started clapping and cheering, as the king laughed.

"Bring me the youngest" commanded the king, and grinned while pointing his finger directly at Kili.

Kili widened his eyes in fear. A group of goblins ran towards him,he was desperately trying to fight back the goblins, who are holding his arms, and back. The rest of the company protested and tried to fight back the goblins who surrounded them, they intended to protect Kili, but the goblins were too many. There is no choice for Kili but to obey, he was dragged unwillingly in front of the king.

"well, well, well.. What do we have here? Tell me little dwarf, WHY have you come down to Goblin Town?"

Kili knew he couldn't tell him the reason, so he had to think of something. Apparently he was taking too long, because one of the goblins kicked Kili in the gut. Causing him to loose his breath, and fall to his knees. The Goblin King looked down at him.

"you better answer me boy!"

Kili took short breaths and replied

"We were just passing by.."

He looked down at the floor, it was a stupid lie, not even a good one. Kili know he can do so much better.

The Goblin king made a strange noise.

"You little LIAR! Tell me WHY right now.. Or you will definitely wish you did... I'll make you tell me.. "

The King smiles and look at Kili. he looked back, with hate in his eyes.

"I already told you, we are just passing by. I'm going to visit my Aunt. She lives on the other side of the forest. We thought this was a shortcut. This is my family and friends, they are all coming because my aunt is getting married so we are going to celebrate."

Kili surprised himself, saying that. There were a few moments of total silence. Then Kili turned too look back in search for his brother and uncle. He could see Thorin tilt his head to the side, and Fili shook his head.

"Who are you looking at? Someone you care about? Maybe we should see how they like to see you crushed in pain. screaming you're soul out, til you are no more. Or, you can tell me where you are going."

Kili looked at the big ugly king, and replied in a horrified voice.

"No, i will never Obey you! You are not MY king! and you have NO power over me!"

Kili regret the answer right away, there was no need to actually piss the goblins off even more. The Goblin king smiled.

"Is that so little one, lets see about that, BRING FORTH THE BONE BREAKER!"

The Goblins cheered enthusiastic. But the company was horrified about what was about to happen, Started to wrestle for freedom, but it was in vain. It was too many goblins, they all were held back.


	3. The youngest Nephew

**Note: **

**THANKS for the R&R! - It means a lot! **

**I'm glad to see that you like it, It is my first fan fic ever, and my first time writing a story in English! So please tell me if there is something to change, or if there is too much details! :P **

**Thanks for hanging in here with me! :D **

Kili's stomach turned as he got to see what was brought out of the dark for him! The goblins tear off his outer jacket, with rough movements, and made him stand straight. He tried to wriggle out of the tight hold the goblins had on him, but it was so many of them, when he got rid of one there was only two more coming to restrain him.

They pushed him towards the huge machinery, he tried to kick and launch out for the goblins. He got a few to fall over, but they soon got up and hit him back twice as hard. When they reached the huge machine it went up to Kili that all of the others in the company, were yelling and screaming, begging the king to leave him the king just sat in his chair, smiling while looking at Kili.

Suddenly a voice made everything stop.

"WAIT! I'll tell you! Just let him go!"

Silence filled the room, the king stopped the goblins holding Kili.

"And who are you, if I may ask?"

The King sounded a bit annoyed for the interruption of his entertainment, but turned his attention towards the speaking dwarf.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain. And we are on a quest to take back Erebor, by defeating the dragon Smaug. That is the reason we are here. We were just looking for shelter and entered the wrong cave! You have my deepest an humble apology"

Thorin nearly swallowed the last words.

The king sat down in his big throne, thinking. All was quiet, nobody made a sound, they all held their breaths.

Thorin and Kili's eyes met. And in that very moment, it was like the time stood still. Thorin giving Kili the kind of wink that said; _it's going to be alright_.

Kili awkwardly replied with a_ 'what now?'_ kind of wink.

"Thorin Oakenshield you say. Well, that is a treat isn't it? Tell me are you quite a fan of this boy? Is he close to you? "

Thorin didn't answer. But the look on Thorin's face told the king everything he needed to know.

"Oh, my, you are fond of him, now as I am aware.. He looks just like you! Is he family? Bring the boy up to me again, so I can have a real look at him."

The goblin closest to Kili sighed, like he was disappointed that he didn't get the chance to torture Kili.

"Oh, don't you worry Dozer, you can torture the little one after I have talked to him."

Thorin looked to Kili, fear filled his eyes, when the goblins tackles Kili to the ground. He makes a heartbreaking whimper when they grabbed his hair and kick him in the ribs, Kili lost his breath for a moment.

As he struggles to get his breath back, the goblins dragged him towards the goblin king. Making Kili kneel in front of him, they could hear Thorin fight the goblins in an attempt to come to Kili's rescue. But the goblins used the whip on Thorin making him drop to his knees, all he could do was watch as the goblin king interrogated his youngest nephew.

He now started to regret all the stupid things he had said to Kili the day before. But Kili did not know that, how could he ever tell him just how sorry he was for everything.

"Now little one, what is your name?"

The king looked down at Kili with satisfying eyes. Kili frowned,

"Why do you want to know that?"

The king sighed in frustration.

"I would like to know why Thorin Oakenshield has this affection towards you. So you tell me right now, and I might not hurt you at all!"

The king aggressively replied. Kili decided to tell a big fat lie.

"He's just a part of the company, no one special. Call it a friend of a friend. "

Just as he finished the sentence he regret instantly.

"OOh. But he is worth a lot, little shit, HE is Thorin son of Thrain. And I have a friend looking for him! You Might know him Thorin."

The goblin King looked quickly at Thorin. He jumped at the quick change of conversation topic, and was not sure what to do. He sat there on his knees in shock for his youngest nephew and confusion over what the goblin king was talking about.

"A pale orc, astride a white warg. he wants your head on a stick, and I want THAT one's head on a stick!"

He pointed his finger at Kili.

"And I WILL DELIVER!"

He turned to one of the goblins behind him.

"Send word to the pale orc, tell him I got more than he bargained for."

The goblin nodded his head and ran towards one of the other caves.

"Now, tell me who are this toddler to you Thorin?"

Thorin plays his cards close to his chest, not saying a word. He knows if he says something, Kili will be in even more danger.

Kili looked at Fili with pleading eyes, it became harder to have a straight face and fight the scared boy that he really was, but he couldn't show anyone how scared and helpless he felt inside.

The King sighed, and glanced at the goblins around Kili, and they understood immediately what the message was.

They grabbed Kilis arms and pulled them behind his back, pushing him forward. Unable to hold the balance, he fell down to the ground, face first. The goblins then tied his hands together behind the back. before stamping the foot in his back making Kili whimper in pain. They held a knife to Kilis throat.

"If you talk, i'll let him go - if you won't talk, I'll just assume he's nobody... and i have no time for worthless shit. So then i'll just kill him. …... I guess not. Kill him.."

Kili closed his eyes.

"NOOOOO! WAIT ! PLEASE JUST WAIT!"

The goblins who had the knife at Kilis throat stopped in the last second.

"He is my little brother! We are sons of Dis, sister to Thorin Oakenshield! Our uncle Thorin is the leader of this Company. And the quest have NOTHING to do with you! So why meddle with things you kn..."

Thorin nudged Fili in the side, making him stop talking.

The Kings eyes widened in excitement.

"Well, well, well. The youngest nephew.. This is just beyond my expectation! I got not ONLY Thorin, but also the two nephews. NOW that is just excellent! I know just what to do. Put the others in the dungeon, I want to know more of this story. Then we have something to talk about while we wait for Azoc."

He looked curious at Kili.

"And this one will break before we'll know it."

Kili sighed with a desperate breathing, He could see that the goblins started to push the rest of the company towards the dungeon.

"Kili! NOO! KILI! YOU PROMISED YOU'D LET HIM GO! " Fili yelled towards the king.

" I changed my mind." the goblin king replied with a nasty grin.

Kili wanted to be with his brother, and he tried to fight off the goblins holding him down, to no use.

The last he sees of Thorin and Fili, was that they get dragged back, fighting, looking at Kili with big sore eyes. Kili turned his head, he couldn't bear looking at their sore eyes, it only made him feel sore and vulnerable. He could hear his name getting shouted, but it got longer and longer away.

And then, Silence.


	4. The Cage

**SO...If you are still reading this story, THANK YOU! I'm very happy too see that there is so many readers! :D THANK YOU ALL ! **

** - And thank you 'Mzzmarie' for the Reviews! - To Answer your question, YES there is torture on the way.. And lots, LOTS of it! **

**I have been writing this story for a time now, and got a LOT ready to be published. Just need some grammar checks and stuff.. :P **

**Thank You for reading! **

The group of goblins dragged the rest of the company down the stairs, over a bridge and then down some more stairs, into the deep and Fili had no idea of how they would save Kili, but all the way down they thought of him.

The last they have seen was a weak Kili twist his head, looking the other way, maybe disappointed. Thorin and Fili had tried to yell something back to they struggled all the way down to one of the deepest and coldest caves.

After some time, they reached a very gloomy looking cave. Then one of the goblins walked to some bars, they were attached To the cave roof and floor. Thorin now saw what it was, It was two large cages, and one smaller one.

The goblins scoffed them into the two large ones, and locked the door.

Thorin clenched his teeth, looking around in the cage, looking for a way out. Fili tried awkwardly to avoid stepping in his uncles way, but it was a small cage for so many dwarves.

It took the dwarves some time to settle down, waiting for something to they waited for a sound, a goblin, anything, Fili fell into a light sleep.

Fili suddenly awoken when Thorin grabbed the bars on the cage.

Thorin's heart jumped at the sight of his nephew. Kili was dragged towards the other, smaller cage on the other side of the cave room, half conscious. Head down, and bloody.

On the way Thorin made a stifled attempt to call out for Kili, but it didn't get out. His eyes followed the nephew all the way, with horror in his eyes. Guilt spread in his chest, he was the reason Kili got tortured, and now he looked like he wouldn't survive the night. One of the goblins unlocked the empty cage, and they threw Kili harshly in the cage.

They laughed and locked it again.

Kili was not moving, except small painful, rasped breaths. Fili wiped off a tear on his chin, having to see his brother so weak, hurt, and helpless made Fili feel guilty too. He felt like he should have protected him better, found a way to rescue was his little brother and there was nothing we wouldn't do for him.

But now, he was not able to do anything for him. The silence filled the room, and they could hear Kili's rasped breaths. Thorin looked down, guilt and despair filled him. At last Fili was able to say something to his brother.

"...Kili? … Hey.. Kili... "

But there was no movement, and no response.

Thorin got more worried by every passing hour, there was no sign of life coming from Kili. No matter how much they screamed, yelled or sang. He wouldn't move or answer.

Kili just lay there Thinking of everything the goblin king said of what they would do to him the next day. Kili blocked everything else out as much as he could. But he could still hear his brother and uncle trying their best to communicate with him.

At last, after a couple of hours. Kili managers to whimper two single words;

"Pain..full...Sorr..y:..."

Fili jumped to it, he nearly had fallen asleep, waiting to hear or see signs of life at the young nephew. He chuckled a bit but came through after grabbing a hold of himself.

"Kili? Kili! , in Durins name! How bad is it? what did they do to you? Kili?... KILI! "

The hours went by but there was no response from Kili, and in the other cage Fili and Thorin couldn't do anything but sit and watch the Pail and hurt young dwarf, trying to regain his strength.

Fili's desperate attempt to comfort his brother echoed of the wall.

"Kili, please.. answer me! Kili.. "

But there was no response from the traumatized and hurt young dwarf. and the hours went by, and the silence washed over them, and the night sneak upon them. They all fell asleep, without one, he was too afraid to close his eyes.

The very next morning, the noise woke the company up. The noise of a pack of goblins tumbling through the halls, and down the stairs moving towards them.

The first Thorin was thinking of was Kili, he now sat with the back against the wall, and his head lent to the side. Kili was not moving, the only sign of life he gave was rasped breaths.

He was filled with fear, his stomach wrenched with the sound of tumbling in the other hall. His weak breath increased by every inhale, making Kili even more scared.

Thorin stood up, walking towards the direction of Kili's cage.

"Kili.. if you can hear me, I am sorry! I didn't mean all those things I said to you! I didn't I swear! It is not even true! Kili... You are in the line of Durin, you are strong and heroic! You keep that in mind lad! I'll get you out of here, I promise!... KILI! "

Thorin's voice cracked. Kili didn't move, his eyes were filled with tears, he had heard all his uncle had said. And he believed him, but the pain was already there. He needed time to heal the wound his uncle had imprinted in his heart, but he wasn't sure that he had the time.

The goblins unlocked his cage and stormed in there, grabbing his arms and legs. Dragging him from the wall, till the center of the prison.

Thorin grabbed the bars and yelled in agent dwarfish from the other side, but to no use. The rest of the company stood behind Thorin, agreeing to what he said.

Fili stood and watched the goblins hurt his little brother, his knees fell to the ground and he looked at Kili. Their eyes met and Fili could feel Kilis pain tumbling down his body. Fili sat there with tears in his eyes, got choked by his guilt of not helping him, what could he do for his baby brother?

Kili whimpered as the goblins turned him over, so he laid on his stomach. They turned his arms on his back and tied them together, making Kili squeal in pain. He tried to wriggle himself out of the goblins' grasps but in vain.

The goblins hit him in the back head, making him scream as the thumping pain came rushing all over his head. And then a goblin jumped on his back, took a grasp in his hair, pulling the head backwards. And another goblin gagged him with a dirty piece of cloth. The only noise that could be heard from Kili now was;

" mmmmhhhhff..."

The one goblin looked at Kili with a wrenched look at his face.

" Take him up to the King! "

The one goblin yelled to the others.

"the king is waiting for today's entertainment!

" They started to drag an unwillingly Kili out of the cage and into the hallway.

"mmmh...mhhf ... mmmhmhh!"

A lightning bolt shot through Fili, and he stood up, yelling to the goblins that was dragging his brother away from him;

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! LET HIM GO YOU UGLY FREAKS... KILI! KIIILIIIII!"

He fell on his knees in despair, grabbed the bars and looked down in the dirty cave floor.


	5. Wounded

**WOW, I am so excited now! Can hardly wait to publish the following chapters ahead! Thank you all for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

The goblins forced a blindfolded and gagged Kili to his knees, he could feel hands grabbing his shoulders, back and arms, holding him still. He found it difficult to breathe thought the gag, so he tried not to struggle to much, so he could save his strength to fight them off when it mattered more.

They took off the gag in his mouth, and untied the blindfold. Then one of the goblins standing around him took a firm grasp of Kili's hair, and dragged his head back, making him look straight at the goblin king.

"So we meet again little Dwarf.. Tell me something, Dozer tell me the others call you Kiwi.. Is that you're name?"

Kili looked at the goblin King, slightly confused.

"No, it's Kili, not Kiwi. K I L I."

He spelled it for the goblins, the King sighed. And before He knew it he got punched in the chin, "you'll learn to respect me boy!"

Kili whimpered in pain, he could feel it pumping, pumping pain that rushed thought his jaw.

"NNNggghhhh! You hit like a little girl!"he replied and looked at the goblin that hit him.

The goblin did not look pleased,

"When don't just stand there! Teach him to be respectful of the MIGHTY GOBLIN KING! of goblin town!"The king yelled.

It echoed off the wall as the goblins started to beat Kili all over his body. he got pounced in the stomach, the ribs and his face. But he straighten up looking at the goblin king. To show his strength he spit on the ground.

The goblin king only smiled, then Kili fell to the ground when he was hit in the back head.

When he lied there on the floor, the goblins grabbed his left arm. They pulled it upwards and hit him constantly in the ribs, Kili could feel his heart beat differently. He started shaking, in fear of death he started to gasp for ear as his lungs got swollen.

It became harder and harder to breathe, he kicked his legs and growled, he kicked some of the goblin the time for him to get back up on hes knees.

"aghh...mmmh"

He whimpered, but the longer he held back his tears and screams, the more it hurt. The goblins stumbled back on their feet, and grabbed a hold of Kili again.

"So Kili, now I wonder if you could tell me a bit about your'e uncle and this other nephew of his? …. hmmm? come on now, we are ALL exited!"

The King grinned at him, expecting him to surrender.

"You think... aah... that I'll betray my oncle!? you must be dummer than you look!"

The king glared back at him, he launced the wooden stick at Kili. It hit him right over the eye, leaving a bleeding cut. As the hit came Kili fell to the ground, moaning from the pumping pain that rushed through his head.

"The other nephew, who is he?"

The goblin king asked with a seemingly irritated and louder voice. Kili could not think straight anymore, he'd had to give the king what hee wanted, tell him what he needed to know.

"He..."

He felt a cold shower in his stomach, he was afraid to tell him anything. In fear of disappointing his brother and uncle, He knew this was not the way to prove himself worthy of the name, being in the line of Durin.

"If you won't talk, Well then. If you won't talk. We will just get him up here and ask HIM! or maybe Thorin himself."

The ice danced in Kili's stomach. He could not bare to see Fili or Thorin get hurt in front of him. He protested by struggling the goblins holding him.

"Tie him to the pole, and get 'gold'ie locks' up here, we have something to discuss with him!"

Kili knew he had to do something, to protect his family.

"NO! no, no, no PLEASE! I'll tell you! just leave them out of this! please! PLEASE!"

The Goblins didn't listen, they just dragged his body by his legs, his arms tied behind his back. They pulled him up in a position were he had to stand on his feet. They cut the rope on his hands and Kili started to push the goblins. They punched him, there was too many of them, the goblins overpowered him and tied his hands on the front, dragging his arms up in the air and attached it to a hook that hang from the gave-roof. making his entire body vulnerable, exposed to harm when it was needed.

The goblins now backed away from Kili.

"Yes? you wanted to tell me something?".

Kili sighed

"The other nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, is my elder brother Fili. On our quest to reclaim Erebor, we are scouts, looking ahead for danger. That is because we are the youngest, and therefore the quickest in the group. We are kick ass fighters, and my brother will kill you for this."

There was a long break, It seems it took a whole lot of time for the goblin king to process the information he was given, and how to use it against Kili.

"Scouts huh? well then you did a poor job, you failed to find an entire TOWN of goblins. Now how you could miss that. So young, and Thorin actually trust the youngest one to make decisions for him. I would not, now you can see why, you and your brother lead your uncle to his death! But no worries Kiwi, it is more than okay with me, it is very good that you and your brother Goldie locks fucked up. I'll get a pretty price when i deliver you to Azog! Did I thank you for that? I don't believe that I did. Thank you Kiwi, for leading Thorin in to my town."

Kili looked at him, making a face.

"My FUCKING name is KILI! GET IT !? !"

the goblin king shook his head with frustration.

"Did anybody tell you to speak? NO! I am the king and I SAY WHEN YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TALK!"

Kili swallowed, he knew what was coming. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow, but it didn't come.

"Bring forth the whip! That will make him squeal! I need no more information right now, you have fun Dozer!"

The king nodded to Dozer and sat back on the throne, watching a trembling Kili, who's hanging from the ceiling. Head down, closing his eyes in fear.

"Now the king is ready for his entertainment. Please begin Dozer."

He said, with a rusty voice, that echoed though the caves.

Kili opened his eyes, widened with fear of what the ugly goblin had in mind, he's breath started to quicken, as the horror grew in Kili. He bet his teeth together, making ready for the pain. The blow to his back was even more striking that he imagined, the white burning pain rushed all over his body. Kili tried to catch his breath back before the next blow. But at he tried to inhale the agony came creeping back making him whimper.

The next blow from the whip struck across the other wound, he began to have blurring vision, making it hard to balance on his feet. The surreal feeling of the wounds on his back made Kili unable to control his body. He started to shake, his body started to shake, so did the breath. The strikes carried on, in like what seems forever. And then the whip struck the first wound, who already was swollen and tender to touch, it made a even bigger wound, making Kili give up holding his tears and screams back. He cried out loud and painfully.

Kili could hear the goblin king laugh in a distance, and tried to look up.

The agony swelled through him again, making him give it all up. There was no strength left in him to fight it anymore, the whole world seemed darker and colder. He continued to scream as the blows to his back got deeper and deeper with every swing.

This type of pain was too much for Kili, he didn't react to the strikes on the back anymore. The darkness took over, the voices became further and further away as he passed out slowly of the pain.

Thorin looked at Fili in despair, but gets a empty look back. The screams and cries from above went silence, the last cries echoed from the wall. Fili's stomach iced up, and twisted. Thorin and Fili looked at each other, Fili looked at his uncle in anger.

"This is all your fault! This would NEVER happened if you just..."

Fili just turned away. far to hurt, and scared for his brother to have a meaningless argument with Thorin. Fili could not help it, the sound of his brother's screams and pain, was overwhelming, the tears fell on his cheeks. He felt powerless to stop it, he was stuck in a cage, with the torture of listening to his brothers cries of pain. All he wanted to do was rush over to his brother and save him in every way he could.

"I Can't take this ANYMORE!"

Thorin went mad, in the silence that occurred after the screams of the youngest nephew had died out. All he heard inside his head was Kilis last voices before all all went deadly silence. And if Kili had died because of him, he would never forgive himself. He grabbed the bars of the cage and started to pull. The bars cracked as Thorin's enormous strength slowly pulled the bars a side.

Fili stood up wiping of the tears on his cheeks, looking at his uncle in disbelief. Thorin stopped for a moment, took a few breaths, as the whole company stared at him. But Thorin did not even perceived it, he was concentrating too much on breaking the bars, He inhaled deeply grabbed the bars again and pulled.

To everyone's surprise the bars bended and knelt for Thorins power, he kicked it at the weakest point and the bars fell to the ground. He stepped out of the cage and run to the other cage, trying to help the others get out. Fili on the other hand, ran to Kili's cage, went in and the tears came to his eyes.

He could smell his little brother, mixed with blood and filth. It was like he was too late, the feeling became stronger and stronger, something was not right.


	6. Gone

**Thank you for R&R! :D **

**Glad you like it! **

He jumped by the sound of his name;

"Fili, you check if the coast is clear! Dwalin and Bofur you go looking for a way out of here, Balin you come with me. we'll go to find Kili, the rest of you, stay together, and when Dwalin and Bofur comes back they'll lead you out of here. Got it?"

He looked on the companionship.

"No" a voice was heard.

"I'll go with you to find Kili, I don't trust you to find him or bring him back."

Fili stepped forward.

"Fili, this is not the time!" Balin requested.

Fili made a face.

"SO TRUST BALIN, FOR DURINS SAKE FILI! we can stand here all day, I need you scouting. So do as you're told."

Fili was not happy with it, Thorin got his younger brother into this shit, it was now his job to save him, not Thorin! He grunted and quickly ran out, looking all over for the sights of the goblins. He could not see anyone, but he could hear them though. All chairing further up in the cave.

He waved his arm, to signalize to Dwalin and Bofur who came running awfully silence to be them. They Ran in the opposite direction of Fili's hideout space, Trying to figure out a way for all of the dwarves to get out, the safest way. Fili looked around once more to be sure before making the sign to his uncle and Balin, They ran straight to him, holding some weapons.

"Good job Fili, now I need you to get higher up, unseen and signal us if we are spotted."

Thorin whispered. Making Fili roll his eyes in irritation towards his uncle.

The Gaze back from Thorin was not particularly nice, more like; '_You do as I say boy_' - Then Balin interrupted the eye-starring competition that went on between Thorin and Fili.

"So we found our weapons. it was right over there!"

Fili got a little distracted, then he grabbed his weapons . he put his throwing knifes back in his boots and elbow sheaths. Fili made a point not saying anything or looking at his uncle, he was still mad at him. Balin shot in, before any huge argument came up.

"You see laddy, we want to find Kili as much as you do, just have a little faith. Now, go on! you get up there and help us find him! The way you do it best!"

To Fili it made more sense coming from Balin at this point. He agreed and started to sneak his way up the caves.

After finding a good spot between some rocks Fili had a good view over the cave, he could see the goblins in a huge crowd on the main floor where he'd last seen his brother. Then he spotted it, there was something dark laying in the middle of the half circle of goblins, right in front of the kings throne. It must be Kili he thought to himself.

He climbed a bit further on the rock, making him just a bit closer to his brother. But then he heard a noise behind him. He rolled around, and were face to face with a goblin. He then rolled to the side escaping a knife in the leg. Fili dragged a dagger out of the case on his left elbow. He attacked the goblin in full speed anger, but deadly silence. He cut the goblin across the chest, making him squeal, Fili was afraid someone heard and he looked around. The goblin took his chance and dug the knife in Filis stomach.

From a distance Thorin can see his nephew get stabbed, and fall between the rocks, and further down between the cave floor, into the abyss.

"noo.. Fili.." He whispered with a scared and angry voice.

"Not you too.."

Thorin started to run to the point he last saw Fili, with Balin right behind him. As they ran quietly to the place Fili had fallen down Thorin had memories flashing before his eyes. They were from the times in the blue mountain, when Fili and Kili were younger. It was almost like a fading time, it seemed so long ago. It was a time when they were safe, happy and they did not know of this darkness that now filled their hearts with darkness and pain.

When they reached the top they last spotted Fili, Balin slipped and fell between some rocks, barely able to hold on. Thorin grabbed his hand trying to hold him and drag him up to safety, but Thorin was gliding against the slippery rock. They slowly slipped and fell down where Fili had fallen, not so long ago. Down to the never ending darkness of the abyss of goblin town.

Every single goblin went silent, There was no sound at all. They all turned as the howl was heard all over the cave, bouncing of the walls making it a horrifying and suspended energy.

"AAAH Azog how nice of you to drop by."

The king sounded a bit frightened for the first time. Azog lifted an eyebrow,

"You said you had something for me, you obnoxious beast. Bring it to me!"

The angry, deep and horrific voice filled the entire cave.

"Yes, Yes of course! Dozer, get me Thorin and Goldielocks."

He smiled at the Big orc.

"I Only need Thorin Oakenshield, I will destroy the last of the Durin's. I will not have any extra load on the way."

The goblin King looked at his fellow goblins.

"Just get them!"

He smiled to Azog.

"Oh, don't worry, Orc. I'll tell you in time."

When the goblins came back, all eyes fell on them. The king felt a sudden jump in the stomach, when the goblins crawled back empty - handed, and he already knew the answer before he spit out;

"Where is he?"

The orcs moved restlessly As the goblins just shook their heads.

"seems like the dwarf - scum made a even bigger fool out of you!"

Azog replied. The goblin king's eyes went smaller as he got more irritated and angry;

"You USELESS tiny goblins! I ask only ONE thing of you ! Bring me Thorin, and WHAT do you come back with NOTHING! Is it THAT Hard?... tell me now, did you big ass ears fall off or something? WELL SPEAK! "

The goblins went silence and started to shake where they stood. And they started to whisper to each other. Azog followed the situation in suspense, waiting for the right time to charge in and make his point. A scared goblin tried.

"they eeh.." the crowd went silent again.

"THEY WHAT?"The king sneered at him, and the goblin screamed and passed out.

In the back of the crowd, there was one sentence who could be heard.

"They're gone, you're highness!"

The king exploded in anger.

"HOW could they ESCAPE?"

The king slingshot his stick so five goblins fell off the plateau, when the stick hit them. The rest froze at the sounds of the screams, that could be heard all the way down. But the king seemed to calm down as he got an idea in his head.

"Well, It looks like I've come all this way for nothing."Azog said with a rusty voice.

"Bring me the head of the king."

The goblin king sat down calmly in his chair, as the goblins started to get restless.

"Oh, there is no need for that, You see I have something even better. Something I know you'll find very useful and effective in the hunt for Thorin Oakenshield."

He smirked towards Azog and pulled the dark sheets off the floor besides his chair, a body became viable. The pale orc glared at the body, it was not moving, tied up with a gag over his mouth. The goblin king giggled a bit.

"Behold! A bargain for you Azog - the defiler! This little dwarf, is a very special dwarf. You see he is... The youngest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. And oh my, he cares a lot for this one, he is all for giving his own life up for the little one! You see Azog? You don't need to hunt for Thorin any longer, he will find you!"

Azog smiles and walked a little closer, to have a better look.

"Not so hasty there orc, now i have information, there is more to this than you know. But first the prize."

Azog stopped for a while, then snapped his fingers and one of the other orcs came forth with a bucket of golden money. He put it down beside the king and backed away.

"Thank you." he simply replied.

Azog just continued to glare at the still body that lay before the kings chair, he flipped his head over to the side. Simply to see the young dwarf's eyes, he looked intensely at the face trying to get a connection.

All he could see was dark spots all over the face, bruises and cuts, and lots of blood. Their' eyes met, and Azog saw the same eyes as in the face he haunted. He was now sure, this little dwarf must be in Thorin's line. They had the same dark hair, the same eyes. He stood up proud and satisfied.

"You were saying." he asked the king gently.

The King felt pleased, he felt the power growing.

"Well, this dwarf as I said is the nephew of Thorin, but he has a older brother, And they'll do anything for each other. That much we do know, we tested it, but we also know that this one and his brother are scouts. They go ahead of the group to look for danger. And they do a poor job at it, so if you need more leverage than the youngest I'll say you start there. Be in front of them, make them come to you. You see their quest is to reclaim Erebor. Fight the dragon there and rule under the mountain once more. That's about it."

Now the goblin wasn't so sure if it was as much as he'd thought. Azog smiled

"So I thank you for the information. .."

They all waited for someone to speak next. Azog broke the silence;

"Bring the young dwarf over here but, KILL THE GOBLINS, LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

He yelled out. And all of the orcs drew their weapons, and attacked the unprepared goblins. Two orcs ran straight over to the young dwarf, the one orc took a hold over his chest and dragged him towards Azog.

He kicked and mumbled something very weakly, he was lied down, in front of the huge pale orc. Who stood by watching the goblins got slayed. As Kili lied there watching the slaughter, he missed his brother. All he wanted was to hear Fili's voice saying everything was going to be fine, or anything at all.

He closed his eyes trying to picture Fili and Thorin smile at him, but was interrupted. He was pulled up to his knees, he could feel that the orc was a lot stronger than the goblins. Now there was only one orc holding him, and he watched the pale orc bends down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. Azog smiled at Kili, he had marked his power for the young dwarf.

"Take him on one of the wargs!"

The orc that held Kili dragged him further up and started to drag Kili backwards towards the wargs. Kili was protesting but to no use, he was dragged away and the noises of slaughtered goblins slowly died out. When the orcs came back, full of victory, and blood.

They got on their wargs and they dissapeared in to the night.


	7. Lost, but found

**Thank you so much for hanging with me, and reading this far!**

**please continue R&R!**

**Ta !**

Thorin woke up awkwardly when someone hit his chin, he got ready to hit the one standing over him. But the person blocked it and he focused on the face, it was Balin.

"Oh, sorry Balin, didn't know it was you!"

Balin helped Thorin stand up, They looked around at the surroundings. It was dark, wet and cold. Thorin spotted something lying on the ground a yard away, he ran over and as he came closer he realized what lay before him.

"Fili, FIIILII! "

Balin came behind him, running with fear for the hurt dwarf. Thorin fell to his knees in front of the nephew. He lifted his arm to help Fili, but stopped a few centimeters away from the still body, scared of touching a tender part of his body. Or hurt him by making it more painful, he sighed and grabbed Fili's shoulder carefully, and rolled him near.

His eyes was closed, and there was a deep cut crossing his forehead. Thorin's eyes went from suspense to sadness and despair when he saw Fili's Condition. A tear rolled down his cheek when Balin lied a hand on his shoulder, that was when he saw what Balin pointed carefully at. Thorin sighed in frustration and guilt, there was a dagger buried in Fili's lower abdomen. The tears from Thorin's cheeks fell of the clothes of the dying dwarf beneath him, he looked at Balin in despair. Balin looked back, and there was silence.

"Balin, can I carry him out? We have to get him out of here! We have to find Gandalf! He might be able to do something, I will NOT GIVE HIM UP...I will not abandon him here, alone to die!"

Balin nodded his head.

"Okay, but it is dangerous to move him. You go see if the coast is clear. I'll wait here... Don't look so worried Thorin, I'll guard him with my life!"

Thorin nodded his head back at Balin and turned slowly away from Fili and Balin.

He walked through the tight passage through the caves, when he came to the opening a wave of surprise and shock. Is was the main square where the Goblin King's throne stood on the back of the plateau, and around was a bloodbath. Every single goblin, even the king was slaughtered. They lay scattered all over the platform.

He scouted it restlessly for Kili's body, but there was only goblins to be seen. Maybe he had found his way back to the others? He saw the way that lead out of the caves. He noticed that the caves were silent, there was nothing to be heard. He took the same way back to Balin and Fili, when he returned he winked at Balin.

"The coast is very clear. The goblins are all dead."

Balin looked a bit relieved, but then slightly concerned.

"And Kili?"

Thorin shook his head and mumbled something like;

"I didn't see him, maybe he found the others." Thorin looked down and was suddenly full of worries.

"Let's get Fili out, then we find Kili. Help me here? Just...Yeah..."

They lifted Fili's hurt body over Thorin's shoulder, And Balin followed Thorin, over the dead goblin bodies, though the caves and out of the mountain. They followed the tracks of the others and found the camp. When they came to the camp, the rest of the company helped Thorin taking care of Fili.

"Where's Kili? Is he here?"

He manages to say when Gandalf sat down besides Fili, he was a bit relaxed when Gandalf smiled at him. He then understood that Fili would survive.

"Where is he? where is Kili..just.."

Thorin's voice cracked up. Gandaf shook his head. Thorin had to sit down, his heart was trembling, making his entire body shake. The company went silent in confusion, nobody knew what to say. No one had seen Thorin this broken before. He sat motionless on the rock, starring out in the night, thinking.

...

"Dwalin! wake up!"

Thorin whispered while shaking him carefully.

"What is it Thorin? Is it a sneak attack?"

Thorin signed him to be quiet.

"I don't want to sit here and do nothing while my youngest nephew are missing. I can not stand it Dwalin! Will you help me get him back? Please.. I .. Fili he.. he would go looking for him, if he wasn't hurt so bad, and I... I can't stand the thought of losing Kili.. Will you please help me find him?"

Thorin had tears in his eyes, and Dwalin had never seen Thorin this way before.

"Yeah, of course Thorin, I was wondering when you would ask me to help you find Kili!"

Thorin helped Dwalin on his feet, and they got their weapons very quiet, and wandered into the forest in an uncertain rescue attempt of Kili.

Dwalin and Thorin had tracked down an orc pack, and now they hope to find Kili there

."can you see him?"

Dwalin whispered, Thorin checked his head for a answer. they sat behind some rocks, safe distance of a orc pack.

"The orcs are sleeping, so does the wargs. If we are quiet, maybe we can sneak in there, find Kili and take him back to the camp." Thorin whispered to Dwalin. They moved in towards the orc camp, silently and swiftly.

Thorin spotted something lying next to a warg just a few meters away,at the side of the camp. He nodded to Dwalin and they tiptoed a little closer. Thorin choked a bit, it was as he feared, Kili layed next to the warg, bound, gagged, limp and bloody.

His guilt spread from his heart, at the sight. Dwalin tapped him carefully on the shoulder, and Thorin snapped out of his emotions. Dwalin walked silently over to the warg and dug Thorin's sword through his enormous head. quick and quiet.

Thorin was by Kilis side, removing the gag, and untying the tight ropes on his wrists. Trying to wake him up, but there was only one life sign to bee seen. Kilis careful, rasped breaths. Dwalin looked around, where did all of the other orcs go? They were suddenly all alone. Something was not right.

It was the darkest night in a long time, Fili slept on some blankets underneath a tree. He suddenly awakened when he heard some sticks break near him. He grabbed for his knife in the right boot. He stood up as he put most of his weight on the tree, he looked trough the edge of the forest for shades of danger and lurky figures out there in the darkness.

He glanced to the right as he saw movements of something big, coming out of the forest. Fili's heart began to raise, he shifted his hold on the knife to get a better grip. The shadow grew darker and bigger as the it came closer to Fili. Filis heart skipped a beat when he saw the shadow reached the torches, and the sight of his uncle carrying his brother on his back and Dwalin right behind him, axe held high in protection of the two dwarves.

Fili dropped his knife, and limped his way towards his brother, both fear of what had happened to Kili and pure joy that he could look at him, and hold him again. He reached his uncle who was already having trouble dragging Kili along, Fili jumped on him and squeezed the brother and uncle in one. Dwalin supported Thorin when Fili jumped at them, the weight was just a little too much for Thorin to bear after the long rescue.

When Fili let go he stared at his uncle.

"why did you not tell me you were going after him?"

Thorin said nothing, just lay Kili down on Fili's Carpet, pulling off his jacket while talking to Dwalin

"Can you go and get Dori for me Dwalin, it is worse than we first thought. He's lost a lot of blood"

He tucked an unconscious Kili with a blanket. And laid his hand on the youngest nephew's forehead.

"Uncle! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Fili started to get angry at his uncle again.

"Because Fili! I didn't want to to get even more disappointed if we came back empty handed! Or did not find him! That is why!"

Fili now understood why Thorin had taken Dwalin on the quest and not him, Dwalin was stronger, more experienced and far better in battle than himself. He looked down and his eyes fell on his brother, and he could not hold back his feelings no more. The sight of his own little brother not moving, not smiling, stained with blood and cuts. He fell to his knees beside him, with tears pressing in his eyes, he looked down and remembered the times they were younger. The times Fili really felt like the older brother, now it was all blurry.

Someone lifted Fili away from his younger brother, when he realized he started to protest and he was dropped on the ground.

"What.. "

He didn't come any longer as he saw the rest of the company assist Dori, making medicine for Kili. It all went in slow motion for Fili now, seeing only glimpse of Kili between the dwarves, motionless, not moving and so vulnerable.

Fili got up again and halted over towards his brother, determined to stay beside him. Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him backwards. Fili stumbled but stabilized, looked at the one holding him back. It was Gandalf, holding something up towards his face. It was a small bottle with a turquoise liquid inside. Fili smiled a bit before taking it and limped his way towards his little brother.

"Make way! Let me though!"

He heard voices calling his name but did not care, he closed his ears from the world making everything nice and quiet. He knelt before Kili and opened the bottle. He took a deep breath and poured almost the whole bottle in Kili's mouth. He starred hopefully on Kili's eyes, waiting for them to open. Wanting the first thing Kili to see was his older brother, taking care of him like he used to. Nothing happened, Fili stared at Kili, but nothing happened.

"Oh, Fili.. It doesn't work that fast. Kili need to rest in peace now, everybody, back to bed. He'll wake up tomorrow."

The company started to walk back to their beds. Thorin looked at Fili.

"It'll be alright Fili, he'll be fine. He is strong. you should get some rest."

Fili did not answer, he did not even look at his uncle. He would not forgive himself or Thorin if anything happened to Kili. Fili made sure his brother was comfortable before he laid next to him, in an attempt to sleep.

When he fell asleep, dark shadows and frightening figures circled around him, closing in.


	8. Brother's Keeper

**So Just throwing in the chapters here, Now I have to sleep, but Thanks for the reading! hope you enjoy it!**

The next morning Thorin woke up when the sun rise, he went over to the camp fire place and warmed his hands. He sat down next to Bofur who had the early shift.

"You can catch about an hour or two of sleep Bofur, if you go now, I'll take over here."

He didn't look at Bofur, he just stared at the fire. Bofur looked at him, but did not stand up, or move away.

"Thorin, what's the matter? You seem so sad, is something bothering you?"

Thorin seemed surprised, and went all silent for awhile.

"I may not be as brave and strong like you Thorin, but my history before joining my brothers in your company is quite sad you know. So I know that look upon your face. It gets better if you speak the words out loud, do not keep them in your head! It will destroy you, really"

Thorin throws a log on the fire.

"Yeah, i know Bofur, its just..." Thorin chuckled a bit

"I nearly got my nephews killed! and I yelled so much at Kili, I said so many thing i did not mean! It wasn't even true Bofur! I promised Dis I keep them safe, but because of me.. They are in great danger. Azog now surely know who Kili are, and it was only luck i got him back here without them hearing us. And what if.. what if he had killed Kili before I got there? I nearly lost Fili in the goblin cave! And if Gandalf didn't save them both, what would have happened?"

Thorin felt relieved, he swallowed and felt the pressure of the angst of losing his nephews. It might now be clear for Bofur what was on Thorin's mind, but it was now even more clear to himself as well.

"Well, think of them as little baby birds, they must jump out of the nest, and sometimes they fall to the ground. But they survive! they may have a few scratches but they'll come back so much stronger. I know they will."

Bofurs voice is filled with so much positive tunes and Thorin seems good for a moment, but soon regret his reaction.

"But Bofur.. I... I yelled at Kili for no reason. I was just so scared. And now I... He probably don't want to speak with me no more. He surely hates me now, I am the reason for all the bad things that happened to him. he'll never forgive me for that."

Bofur looked at Thorin and smiled a bit.

"You know the lad look up to you, he's as strong as you are! Just give the lad some time. He'll turn around. You just show him that you trust him. Yeah? And don't forget, you need to apologize for that fight! yeah, and unleash him, let him be. You can see that Fili takes care of him yeah. So the best thing you can do is let him out of your sight for a bit. Nothing is better then that feeling. The feeling that the person you look up to completely trust you. yeah?"

Bofur smiled. And somehow Thorin felt more at ease.

"Yeah, Thanks Bofur. really."

Thorin was insecure of what to say next so he coughed a bit.

"You can still catch some sleep Bofur, before we have to keep going."

Bofur nodded his head and went over to his bed, alongside Bombur and Ori. Thorin sat by the fire, just staring into the flames. Thinking and processing the things Bofur said to him, it made so much sense. But it was overwhelming to face the fear.

Then suddenly Gandalf walked past him, on the other side of the fireplace.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?"

Thorin had a confused look on his face.

"I am going to get more potion! You dwarfs drink it up faster than I can make it!"

Thorin shook his head, there the wizard runs off again. Leaving them to themselves, he said nothing. just looked over towards the two nephews, sleeping besides each other. In piece just like they did when they were little.

There the two brother lay, reunited and safe. But both of them hurt, Gandalf had done his best of healing them. But it took a lot of his energy, probably why he left so early.

The brothers were finally together again. Kili felt so comfortable and warm besides Fili, and he painfully crawled against his elder brother. He exhales slowly to minimize the pain in his ribs, he leans his head on Fili's shoulder. The older brother wakes up and looked down.

"Kili, kili are you alright? how are you feeling? You ok? It's so good to see you awake brother!"

Kili smiles.

"I knew you would find me!"

Fili smiles back

"I didn't, uncle did. But I was here when he brought you back. And i have not left your side for a minute!"

Kili coughed in the laugh. And had to bite his teeth of the pain, he was still sore in the ribs .Balin walk to the brothers.

"Hey lads, how is it today? feeling better?" The two dwarf brothers look at Balin with the same expression.

"Well, Gandalf can perform miracles, he really can."

Fili tried tumbling to stand up, but was stopped by Balin.

"No, rest a bit more, I'll tell you when we are leaving. try get some sleep. Your' wound might be healed, but much of the pain will still be there. Rest now."

Fili laid down at his brothers side who now closes his eyes. passing out almost instantly.

After a short nap, one of the dwarfs came to the brothers with some breakfast.

"You two lads must try to take it easy yeah!" A voice said to them. It sounded like Balin.

They were told to take it easy, so they just lay besides each other, not saying a word. Only to get curious of what happened to the other. Carefully sitting up eating their breakfast and a bottle each, it was potion, given to them by Balin, who'd got them from Gandalf the night before.

The dwarves had to get moving, Thorin sent most of the company away to the blue mountains to get backup, left behind was Thorin himself, Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Balin.

Thorin walked over to the two nephews.

"Hey, lads good to see you in such good shape. But you two should get some more rest before we take of yeah? Now, the rest of the company have gone to seek help from my brother Dain. And in the meantime you you two catch some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to go yeah?"

He smiled, and looked from one to the other.

"Yeah" Fili answered for both of them.

Kili just laid down and shut his eyes, not saying a word to his uncle. It is not before Thorin has walked away and Fili laid down that Kili manages to fall asleep, completely exhausted. He feels so safe with his brother besides him.

As Kili falls to sleep, Fili lies awake and try to imagine what happened to his brother. He had been so quiet since he returned. he hasn't spoken a single word to Thorin.

Something was up, and Fili needed to know. As the time went by Filis curiosity grew stronger by every minute. For every rasped and shaky breath Kili took, and every whimper he led out when he moved made Fili uneasy. With a painful moan Kili turned around on his stomach and his sweater was slightly pulled upwards in the move. Fili sat up and tilted his head, trying to see better, he thought he saw some stained blood on the shirt as well as underneath it. He carefully pulled it up some more, and his eyes widened by the sight.

Deep scars and huge, dark bruises meets Filis eyes, filling them with tears.

"what have these monsters done to you brother?"

He whispered quietly. Then Kili suddenly wakes up and realize what had just Fili discovered, he sits up and moans from the sudden pain.

"What are you doing?"

He looks at his brother with shame written all over him.

"It's nothing Fili. Just... You saw Nothing!"

He stumbles to his feet and walks over to a tree. He felt sick with the thought of Fili knowing what he went though, he'd rather keep it to himself. Fili followed his brother with his eyes.

"Fili! Kili! we can not wait any longer, we must make a move. Fili, can you stand up?"

Fili snapped out of the trance.

"yeah, yeah I'll be fine. The healing has helped a lot, I'll tell you if I need a break."

Balin then came over and looked confused from one to the other," I'll pack this for you. You two can start moving, that way"

He pointed towards a huge mountain.

"are we scouting?"Fili asked.

"Yeah"

The voice came from right behind him.

"You two are the best scouts we got. So you just be careful yeah?"

The uncle looked down on the two brothers.

"yeah" Replied Fili proud.

Fili dragged Kili with him and started to walk in the direction of the mountain. Kili said nothing, just followed besides his brother.


	9. The Orcs are coming

**SO sorry for the late upload but OMG, this chapter was a BITCH to write. Still not happy with it, but way to restless. I am currently correcting the last few chapters. they are so much easier to write! So sorry about that! Hope you still read after this! It get better! I promise! :P **

**Please R&R!**

After walking quietly for a while, Fili suddenly broke the silence.

"Kili... Are you alright? What happened to you over there?"

Fili looked over towards his brother.

"Fili, I just.. you ... I don't WANT to talk about it OK?! "

Fili just shook his head.

" Look uncle is not here, it's just you and me! I won't tell a soul! You know that!"

Now Fili was desperate to know what had changed his brother, because he did not recognize him anymore.

" Fili.. Please... I...I don't want to remember it Fili. It is far too painful. Please, just leave it?"

Now Kili would not even look at his brother, he was afraid that his brother would see his weakness, and his fears in the eyes.

"Kili, just tell me!... Like you always did when you were younger. You would come to me when you were picked on by the other kids, or when you had fallen out of a tree and scrubbed up. You always talked to me brother, don't stop that now. Do NOT let this change you! don't stop talking to me, not now! Not now when you need it the most!"

Kili Turns his head towards the older brother, Fili can only see half of his face under the hootie. And the face is filled with cuts and bruises, making Fili feeling sad for his little brother.

"hey.." Fili said with sadness in his voice, taking a hand on his brother's shoulder.

" I am here for you brother, whenever you need me!"

Kili was very touched that Fili really wants to help him cope with the trauma,scared but touched. But he can not make himself say anything about it just yet. "Just leave it for now, Fili." ..

The two brothers kept on walking ahead of the rest, quiet. Kili was avoiding his brothers eyes and tried to change the subject all the time. This triggered Fili, he wanted to show his little brother that he cared, and that he wanted to help him. But Kili was too stubborn to talk about it. They finally decide to split up, going one way each to cover more land, simply to get a better view over the landscape. Fili made it to the top on one hill, meanwhile Kili was to cover the right side of the hill.

Kili broke some plants along the way, he was so mad at Fili. he knew he was the youngest of them, but he could stand up for himself. he could fight. It was just that the subject was way too scary and it was embarrassing for Kili to have failed. He was going to tell Fili, in his own time. he just needed the time, time to find his strength again.

Kili suddenly stopped and realized that he had wandered off too far, he was on his way into the forest. he backed up a few steps. Trying to be as quiet as possible. He suddenly heard something, some branches breaking just a couple of meters on his right side. And before he knew it he was tossed at the ground. Shaking off the shock he stood up and looked around, a little further in the woods he could see a warg.

His stomach jumped and his body froze, the very sight of them made Kili want to lay down and give it all up. He snapped back to reality, and took a sudden turn running back towards his uncle and Brother. He looked behind and saw the wargs come closer, running full speed toward him. Kili reached a hill top, looked down and saw his uncle at the bottom, And his brother on the other side on the next top. It wasn't far, but he didn't have the time.

"THE ORCS ARE COMING!" He yelled as loud as he could.

And not before finishing the last word he was knocked over from behind, and landed harshly on the ground.

Thorin could see his nephew stand up again, in one moment we glanced proudly towards his brother. He was interrupted by a warg attacking him from the side. He swung his sword and dug it deep in the wargs neck. Thorin looked towards his other nephew on the other side, he was fighting a warg. Dwalin came running to Fili to assist him on the warg attack.

Thorin took up the fight with orcs and wargs standing between him and Kili, He could only see glimpses of Kili battling the orcs back, with his sword. From what Thorin saw Kilis body did not move as fast as it used to, the cuts, bruises and wounds was probably the reason.

Thorin now felt a shiver in his body, he felt fear. he was scared that his nephew would die, and he had not yet apologized to him, or told him how proud he was. Thorin now decided that no orc or any other creature would ever take away his family, so he went madly and controlled with his sword killing everyone that got in his way. He was determined to get to his youngest nephew.

The orc sitting on a warg keeping an eye on everything, now turned his eyes to Thorin. Kili followed his direction, and saw his uncle fighting to get to him. He smirked and suddenly had to block a sword coming from the left. He looked towards his uncle, hoping to get some approval. But saw something else instead, there was a warg closing in from behind.

"UNCLE! " he yelled out.

Thorin looked straight at Kili with a surprised look on his face. The warg was ready to attack. With a quick move, Kili got an arrow and fired, The arrow went straight past Thoris hair, and straight in the wargs eye. Thorin was so surprised that he jumped around. He now saw the huge warg lying only a couple of feet away. he turned around again only to see Kili lower his bow, and give him a teasy smirk.

Thorin swallowed when he saw behind Kili, a orc sneaking up from behind ready to give him a blow to the head. Kili catched the look on his uncles face and quickly turned around and faced the orc. Blocking his strike, and attempted to strike himself. making them falling to the ground, orc on top. The crushing weight of the orc made it difficult for Kili to have space to move his sword. he was held down, one warg now also stood over him and Kili completely froze. He remembered the last time a warg was watching over him. It was better to wait for backup.

Suddenly the orc became restless and started to speak to each other. Kili was trying to hear what they said, but focused more on the warg drooling over him. The orc sitting on him, suddenly recognized Kili.

"Well, we meet again. This is the nephew! We can bring him back to Azog! He did not get the time to play with you before you ran away!"

Kilis stomach iced up, His eyes widened in fear and the orc smiled.

"The battle wargs are all dead and the dwarves are all turning over here!"one orc shot in.

Kili looked in the way of his uncle, pleading him to hurry up. The few remaining orcs started to get worries seeing all of the others get killed by the dwarves down the hill.

"Let's get out of here!"

The chief orc said, blowing in his horn. The orc on top of Kili grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, surprised and tumbled Kili now reached for his sword. The warg snapped his jaws, making Kili shiver.

One orc grabbed Kilis sword and threw it away

" get him on a warg so we can retreat!"

The orcs nodded and made a move towards Kili who was already restrained by another orc. He started to bend Kilis arms onto his back and flashes of memories from last time rushed before his eyes. When they started dragging him towards the warg, the one orc said;

" Azog will be pleased with just one right, we have no chance of getting them all!"

Hearing this, he screamed and kicked. he did not care if he died in the struggle, that would be better than meeting Azog again. He got thrown on to the warg, bound and scared. Screaming out his brothers name as the orcs fled back into the woods, carrying Kili with them.

They disappeared just as quick as they appeared in the darkness of the woods.


	10. In Deep Trouble

**SO, after the awful last chapter here is one with some angst/Hurt for you! **

**Please R&R! **

**Ta!**

Thorin kicked one of the dead orcs in frustration.

"Damn it Dwalin! Why does my actions, being punished on my nephew, every FUCKIN TIME! "

Fili stood beside in silence scouting the woods, in the direction the wargs were heading.

"Uncle, we can follow the tracks of the wargs. Then we'll find them. And we can fight them!"

Thorin looked at his nephew.

"Fili, I know you want to save your brother, but we have to wait for Dain to come! We have to be greater in number! We can not fight the orcs by our self. This pathetic group of orcs is just the scouts you know!"

Fili made a face.

"Just the scouts? What are Kili and I then? Just the scouts of this company, which does not even hold together!? I don't know .. Uncle, if this is a successful quest anymore. I will find him!"Fili replies sarcastically as he turned away.

"No Fili, I didn't mean.. "

He looked at Dwalin.

"Give him some time Thorin. He's just scared for his brother! we make camp up there for the night and we'll discuss it in the morning, when you both have settled down.. Yeah?"

Thorin nodded unwillingly. Fili just sat down by a tree and waited for the right moment.

...

Kili woke up, with a cloudy headache. He looks around, it was dark and cold. Around him sat a couple of orcs, feasting on something that smelled truly awful. He tried to move a bit, but soon realized he was tightly tied up.

"Oh, the young one has awakened!"

The other orcs laughed at Kili. He was scared and all alone with the enemy. Again.

The ropes around his wrists were very tight, it hurt even if he didn't move, and he ropes around his chest made it difficult to breathe properly. As Kili sat there tied up waiting for something to happen, he hoped it never would. But he could sense that the smaller orcs was waiting for something, and he knew that it wasn't something good.

Azog came through the bushes, eyes fixed on the little dwarf, tied up against the pole. He walked fast toward him that his eyes flicked and he began to twitch in fear. Kilis stomach tumbled and his breath stopped for a couple of seconds in angst. When the huge orc came all the way up to him, he grabbed Kilis chin.

"Why is it always you? Why is it never the one I really want to suffer, the one i'd like to kill? "

Kili was confused, the orcs had seen Thorin there, fighting the wargs.

"I don't know! He was there.."

Kili managed to say within the squeezing of his chin, but Azog just squeezed tighter.

"I know! They are totally useless these other orcs. I have to do everything myself. "

He finally let go of Kilis chin in a rough movement. Kili moved his mouth a bit trying to make it better, but was soon interrupted when he felt a sudden kick in the chest. It knocked the breath right out of his lungs, with the surprise Kili whimpered. He gasped for air but struggled, he started to panic when he could not fill his lunges with ear.

Azog looked down at the struggling dwarf, trying to get ear but couldn't. Azog pulled out his knife and sat down in front of Kili, looked straight at him knife pointing towards the eye. Kili was shaking, his stomach twirled in fear and his lungs screamed for ear. He could not breathe.

"You will behave, you tell me what I want to know, with no problems or funny games.. yes? " Azog commanded.

It was not a question, it was an order. Kili's eyes started to close, his brain shutting down and on the way of passing out. Azog lifted the knife and cut deeply into the strong ropes around Kili's chest, loosened it up and make Kili fell to the ground, not moving, not making a sound. Azog hit him on the back a couple of times, and then Kili coughed and gasped, and finally filled his lungs with ear. Azog laughed.

"You won't get away that easy little one. You see, all this new information about you, your uncle and your brother makes me very curious! And i now now how to make Thorin Oakensheald suffer, like I did. And you are going to help me break him!"

Kili layed there with tears rolling down his chin, he now realized how wrong he was about Thorin and how he missed him. Inside he was screaming _"nooo, please uncle, don't come looking for me.. I can not see you suffer!"_

The one orc kicked him in the stomach, before sitting down and eat by the fire. Kili laid on the ground, curled up into a ball. His hands bound at his back, feet tightly bound, there was no escape. As Kili laid there listening to the nauseating noise coming from the orcs eating some raw bird or some raw animal. The pain mixed with the noise made Kili sick, and he felt like throwing up. He could see in the corner of his eye that the orcs had several eyes on him, including the wargs, lurking around.

Making sure he did not try to escape, or any foolish attempts. Like getting loose from his ropes binding him. Kili thought it would be best if he didn't struggle. Yet. To save his strength for the right time. He laid still, not protesting, not wasting any energy of calling the enemy names and be all tough. But saving all the energy and strength for when he needed it most.

Azog looked over towards the limp dwarf laying some meters away from him, he smiled.

"well little one, I think it is time for you and me to have a little talk."

He stood right over Kili, and glared down at him, like he was a piece of meat.

"Hang him up, I'd like to show him my new toy!"

Kilis stomach froze, he did not suspect that Azog would do anything more on this day. But Azog stood up and walked over to a huge stone with a lot of instruments laying there, waiting to be used in torture. Some of the smaller orcs, yet bigger than Kili, walked towards him. And lifted him off the ground, and on his knees again. Holding both his arms twirled back, they loosened his bonds. Kili saw his chance and started to twirl, and scoff the orcs.

But the orcs was a lot stronger than he'd imagined, they held his arms and bended his body forward making Kili wrench in pain. The one orc held his one arm and pulled him close, and screamed in his ear.

"Do not fight back dwarf scum! "

Right after that warning, he pulled Kili's arm with a fast and sudden movement making Kili see stars. His whole arm was now hanging limped alongside his body. He felt dizzy, and tried to concentrate to breathe and stay awake. Azog came over and tried to catch up with what happened.

"He is trying to make a scene my lord, or even worse. He tries to escape again.!"

One of the minor said when Azogs eyes fell on the little dwarf sitting looking at his limp arm, teeth clinched and anger in his eyes

"Aaww, " Azog giggled a nasty, creepy laughter.

"you dislocated his shoulder! Suits him well, trying to run away. He'll learn not to protest in a short while. You see young dwarfling, if you resist, it'll all be worse, you only makes this more painfull for your self! "

He glared at Kili, grasped a handful of hair, and bended Kilis head back, making Kili look back at him. Azog took his free hand and grabbed Kilis limp arm, making Kili whimper.

"I am in control here dwarfling, you will not resist me, and you will obey to my plan! I make the desitions here. And you do as I say. "

He pulled Kilis limp arm back and Kili could hear his arm krack. He cried out a heartbreaking cry, and the orcs laughed.

"Continue" Azog demanded, as he tossed Kili to the ground again.

Kilis eyes were filled with tears, trying to fight back the hammering pain in his shoulder. As the orcs pulled his arms above his head he could feel the lightening, sharp pain dancing down from his shoulder to his back. He whimpered end clinched his teeth, in an useless attempt to appear strong. The orcs managed to bind his hands on a branch making him barely touch the ground with his feet.

As he was hanging there feeling the pressure on his hurt shoulder, he could hear the tools getting sharpened, and the noise made Kili wrich, his stomach jumped. Kili could see Azogs back from where he was hanging, waiting for more pain to come his way, he looked at Azog trying to find a weapon to use on him. Azog turned around, with a big glare on his face.

"Just what i need, this one right here, is a souvenir from Goblin town. You might recognize it, I recon the king used it on you in your visit there?"

Kilis eyes widened as he remembered the pain that comes with it. It was the whip, the awful leather whip with small but sharp metal knives at the tip. Kili wrenched the ropes, looking at the whip in Azogs hand as he walked closer.

"Take off his shirt, I want to see the whip carve in to his flesh, and the fresh blood running down his back."

The orc tore off Kilis shirt, and turned him around, making his already bruised back visible to Azog. Kili shuttered by the move, having rasped breaths and fighting back the constant fear.

"Well, well, well. I can see the goblin king surely did a nice job for a goblin. But he did not use it correctly. This is the work of an amateur" T

here was a short pause, but Kili could hear the footsteps getting closer. He felt a hand patting his back, digging into his wounds. Kili didn't not say anything, he could not come up with any smart line or bad-ass comment. All his energy was used for preparing for what was coming, and fighting back the fear. Azog removed his hand.

"Tell me dwarfling, do you know for a fact that your brother and uncle will come looking for you?"

Kili did not answer.

That was when the first blow came, the metal at the tip of the whip dug into his flesh. On top of his already bruised scars and wounds from Goblin town. Making the to re-open and bleed once more. Kilis voice cracked.

"I don't know!"

The burning pain came like a sneaking snake.

"It is a simple question, dwarfling! Will they come looking for you?"

Kili did not answer, and a second blow hit his back. He whimpered in pain.

"Yeah, i hope they do, and I sure hope they kill you!" Kili managed to cry out in the pain.

"So stubborn, so let us all imagine that they come here to try to rescue you. What are their fighting skills, and what cind of weapons do they bear with them?"

Kilis eyes widened when he realized what Azog was doing, he was digging for information he could use against his kin. So he did not answer the question. As Azog used the whip once more on Kilis wounded back as he shouted

"answer me!"

Kilis heart panted, he moaned and struggled against the ropes. The blood that dripped down his back, made him shiver. He took a deep breath,

"You can hit me all you want, I'll never tell you!" Kili replied.

He was proud of his own straight, and that his voice did not break. Azog lifted the one eyebrow, and Kili could feel the whip on his back once more. But he barely felt it, his back was num after the whipping, and beating.

Azog tossed the whip.

"So dwarfling.."

he took up a knife an cut the limp body down. Kili fell to the ground and tried to get up again, but was pushed down by the huge orc.

"I hear you are an archer, a bit unusual for a dwarf but it suits me good."

He grabbed Kilis right hand. He tried to protest but Azog was too strong.

"Tell me or I'll break your fingers, and you won't be able to use your bow ever again."

A lightning fear went through Kilis body, all he had was his bow. It was his best weapon, and if he lost that, what would he be. But on the other hand, Azog was probably going to kill him anyways. Azog looked down at the struggling dwarf, who had fear written all over his face and body.

Azog smiled as he slowly bended Kilis two bow fingers backwards. Kili tried to get out of his grasp, but suddenly stopped when he heard his own fingers break. But it was not the pain that made the tears run down his cheeks, but the noise of his own fingers break. He now felt completely useless, he had failed his one task, and now he felt like a huge disappointment to his brother and uncle.

The shock came when Azog broke the fingers back into place, the pain made Kili moan and whimper. Azog then asked the other orcs to bind him again.

And before Kili could react he was surrounded by orcs, pulling his arms back. Kili had no straight of no will to protest. He was now ready to die, his could not bear the thought of meeting his brother of uncle now. He felt so shameful for all the things he had done wrong, and for what he put them through. He was tied to a tree, sitting down.

Azog came over to him and sat down in front of him.

"No dwarfling, tell me what kind of weapons your uncle and brother have, and how they fight!"

Azog stared at Kili. He did not answer, a hard blow struck Kilis face and made him yelp.

"you are stubborn dwarfling. I'll give you that! But I want you to tell me what I want to know. "

Azog pulled out a knife, and held it towards Kilis chest. He said something in a different language, it made the other orcs laugh.

"Kill me, I don't care!"

Azog looked like he was getting annoyed, he hit Kili over his left eye, with the handle of the knife. He lightly hit too hard, because the dwarfling passed out by the blow. Azog cursed in Khuzdul and went over to the other orcs.

Kili woke up slowly with a massive headache, his vision was blurry and his breath rasped. He felt his cheeks getting squeezed again,

"Do you remember my question dwarf scum? "

Kili started to remember everything now.

"Yeah.." he replied with a broken voice.

"Good. Now, are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

Azog glared towards Kili.

"I will never tell you!"Kili bravely replied, with tears running down.

The ace in his body was screaming for a break. Azog did not look away when he dug the knife deep into Kili's stomach, looking at the dwarfs expression. It was filled with pain, and surprise, his eyes blurring. Kilis scream made the huge orc feel pleasure and success.

"So stupid dwarfling. So stupid."

Another orc came towards Azog.

"My leash, I just got the words from our warg scouts the blonde is closing in on the camp. Shall I order them to attack him?"

Kili struggled but looked up. Was Fili coming for him? Azog saw his reaction, and smiled.

"No, let him find us! I get no answer out of that little shit over there, maybe his brother will be more cooperative. Get him ready. Well lets make a trap for goldie locks, shall we?"

Kilis eyes widened in angst for his brother.

Azog pulled the knife out again, and Kili whimpered. The smaller orcs run to him gagging him and blindfolding him. Now there was no way he could warn his brother what he walked right into, the trap, and the horror waiting for him.

Kili sobbed quietly as he waited to hear his brother, feeling the blood pour out of his deep wounds. Everything around him was still, not a single noise was heard. The orcs was nowhere to be heard and Kili sat all alone, tied up waiting to be the reason Fili gets hurt once again..


	11. Burned

**SO sorry for the LATE chapter upload! but the internet connection DIED on me! :P**

**It is a very short chapter, sorry for that! But i hope to post more tomorrow or Thursday!**

**Thanks for the Reads, please Review!**

As he got closer he sharpened his senses, he listened very carefully after noises. But there was none, Fili walked towards the fireplace. There was no one to bee seen anywhere, he saw a dark and limp body by the tree a few meter away. He looks closer and his eyes widened by the discovery of his brother, limp and tied up. He rushes toward him.

"hey... hey... Kili? Kili!"

He holds up his brothers head. Then he unwrapped his blindfold and his gag.

"Kili, wake up brother! We do not have a lot of time, the orc may come back at any time! Please.. wake up.."

Fili gets no response and stretches to untie his brothers hands. Then he can see all the blood, as a black thick fluid that lay as a thick layer on Kilis skin. He takes Kilis arm over his neck and shoulder and tries to walk with Kilis weight on his body, supporting him out of harms way. Kili wakes up and moans in pain.

"Fili... no..." he manages to say.

"It's ok. I got you.."

He stumbled toward the woods.

"Noo.. Fili, it... it is... a trap.."Kili whimpered.

Then suddenly orcs jumped out of the bushes.

"Well, well, well.. who came for the princess? The blonde princess?" Said one of the orcs.

They drew their weapons and pointed them all at Fili. One of the orcs swung his sword in the direction of the two brothers, He was blocked by one of Fili's swords. In the swing, Fili lost the hold of his little brother.

Kili fell to the ground with a silent whimper. Kili could hear swords crossing, the sounds faded as he was losing consciousness. Fili blocked another shot, but in the block he lost his swords, they landed on the ground and Fili tumbled backwards. But grabbed his throwing knives from his elbows, they hit one orc in the neck and killed him on the spot.

Fili then grabbed the throwing knives from his boots, and are about to throw them when he feels a blow to his head from behind. The blow to Filis back head makes him feel dizzy, and his eyes become blurry. He falls to the ground and out far away he can see his little brother lying on the ground, not moving, his eyes shut and then everything got dark.

...

Fili struggled to open his eyes for a moment, everything was foggy and unclear. Darkness began to fade out and in the light of the torches he began to see the shapes and things around him. He saw shapes of orcs sitting by a fire at one side, he turned his head and saw a dark shape lying against a tree.

He instantly jerked on the ropes.

"Kili!...! " Fili realized that his voice cracked up, and there was just a slight movement coming from Kili. Fili tried to wriggle out of the ropes, he wanted to run over to his brother to save him. Filis hands were tightly bound to a tree. He gazed around once more, and saw that a huge white orc approaching him quickly.

"So dwarf- scum, I have tried all night to ask your brother over there a couple of questions, but he is a bit... well, he is not able to talk anymore. So we thought we would ask you! I hope you are willing to cooperate!"

Fili did not take his eyes off his brother, he was concerned that Kili was dieing. Azog sat down right in front of Kili and Squeezed his jaw, making Fili look right at him.

"Do you understand what I am saying Dwarf?"

Fili nodded carefully, Azog let go of his chin and Fili felt num.

"Please just let me see my brother! He's bleeding out! just let me patch him up.. Let me just stop the bleeding... And I'll do as you say!"

Fili said with a pleading look. Azog gazed down at the still body lying just a few feet away. He grinned and walked over to Kilis body. without taking his eyes from Kili he said something Fili did not understand. The other orcs reacted and started to move. Azog lifted Kili up with one hand and dragged him towards Fili,

"Please! Be careful!"

Azog threw Kili a few feet from Fili. He gasped and jerked on the ropes once more. Azog turned an unconscious Kili around, and snapped on his cheeks. Kili woke up, trembling and dizzy.

"Wake up dwarfling, someone is here to save you. He want to stop your bleeding. Too bad he is a bit tied up at the moment. I guess I can do him a favor and to it for him."

Fili looked at with big, tearful eyes. Azog reached his hand out, and one one the other orcs handed him a sword, Kili looked towards his brother in agony.

"noooo!" Fili yelled and tried desperately to wriggle himself out of the tight ropes.

It was in that moment Fili saw what Azog had planned, Azog moved the sword tip closer to Kilis wound. Fili could not take his eyes off the heated up sword tip, glowing red.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just leave Kili alone!"

He tried, but Azog did not listen. He touched Kilis wound and the heat of the sword melted his flesh, making Kili scream a heartbreaking noise.

"YOU BASTARD!" Fili shouted to Azog.

But Azog just laughed, and tossed Kili to the side. Kili held his hand carefully over his burned skin.

"Now he's not bleeding anymore!"

He walked fast over to Fili.

"You tell me what i need to know.. Dwarf! Or I'll make your brother unrecognizable!"

He lifted the sword up to Filis face.

"And if he dies, there is you..!"


	12. A Dangerus Game

**A/N - So, Now I am currently working on my exam, so that is why is takes a while between the uploads, but there will be a new chapter within the next week! **

**- Please review! Every time I get a new review a get a kick, and start to write like crazy! It is AMAZING to hear your thoughts about the story!**

**Thanks! (",)**

The darkness was surrounding them, Fili and Kili who were bound tightly to a tree each, guarded heavily by some wargs. Azog and the other orcs was busy preparing for a battle, and Fili was watching them closely. He was trying to reach the pocket knife he had in his sleeve, so he could cut the rope and look to his brother. He reached his finger carefully up in the sleeve, filing a sharp sting in his finger. The warg beside him snared, Fili then makes a face to the warg, and it turned his head towards the unconscious Kili again.

Fili then takes the knife silently out and tried to maneuver it towards the ropes around his wrist who are bound at the back of the tree. The pale orc talks to the others and they all start to nod, and laugh. With all the noise coming from the orcs, Fili grabbed his chance and started to carve the knife into the ropes. Cutting them slowly, and silently so the wargs would not hear him. When the ropes fell to the ground Fili froze for a minute, staring around him to see if someone heard him. The wargs was sleeping, and the orcs laughing by the fire.

He took the chance and tip toed over to his brother, as silent as he could. When he came over he placed his one hand at his brother's shoulder, and looked down at the unconscious dwarf lying on the ground. Beaten and bloody from various cuts and bruises.

Fili looked around to see if he was discovered, but the orcs made too much noise to even think about their captives. Fili looked down at his brother again and saw the deep wound in his stomach, he got tears in his eyes, and sobbed for a second. He inhaled deeply, trying to find back to his strength. He pulled out a little bottle from his inner jacket.

"Kili.."

He whispered while staring hopefully at his brothers eyes, waiting for them to open.

He poured the liquid into Kilis mouth, awake or not, this was the only thing that could keep his brother alive, and heal him from his wounds. It was Gandalfs last bottle of healing potion, and Fili hid it, so he could save his brother if it was necessary. And now the time had called for it, Kili was dieing and he had the cure.

When Fili poured the healing liquid into Kilis mouth, Kili started to cough, and wake up. And one of the wargs woke up, and immediately grinned at Fili. He shied and took a step back, and took a firmer grip on the pocket knife.

The other warg circled around him in the background. Azog turned around and looked straight at Fili with a nasty grin, he bursted out in laughter and started walking towards the two brothers.

He looked at his brother once more and met Kilis eyes, all teared up and expressing pain, suffering and sadness.

"Fili? ..." He whimpered.

"You are going to be fine Kili.. You'll heal."

He showed Kili the bottle and threw it into the bushes. It took Kili a few seconds to recognize the bottle and understand what his elder brother meant. He coughed again and whimpered. Fili stood up, clutching to the pocket knife as the orcs came closer. He did not know what to say, he knew there was no way out of the jam he had created. But now he knew that there was a chance for his brother to survive again.

The orcs surrounded Fili, with swords pointing straight at him, making him surrender without fighting back, in fear for his brother. The orcs jumped Fili and forced him to the ground. Tieing him up and jacked him on his knees, making him look towards Azog, who looked right back.

"And what is the little dwarf up to?"

Fili stared back.

"well?" He nagged Fili.

"I was just giving him some water! He.. "

Fili stopped talking when Azog turned and looked at Kili.

"Is the dwarfling thirsty? Well we have to give him a drink then!"

The pale orc picked up Kilis limp body like nothing, and poured something dark down Kilis throat. Kili coughed and gasped for air, he tried to wriggle himself out of Azog's grip. The sight of his brother struggling, Fili jerked his ropes in anger. Azog dropped Kili to the ground again and turned to Fili.

"Now, tell me dwarf! Does your uncle look for you?"

Fili did not know what to say.

"Bring me a torch, the dwarfling needs a makeover!"

Fili froze in shock.

"NO! Okey! Alright! No! no! he will not come! Please!..."

He looked to his brother, with sore eyes. Kili was lying at the ground, trembling.

"I think you are a liar, little dwarf."

He stood up.

"Gear up guys! We are going on a hunt! And we are taking only ONE of the dwarves with us.. "

He turned away and started to collect his weapons. Fili felt desperate, as he saw the orcs packed their few belongings and sharpened their weapons.

"Kili! Kili! I am so sorry brother! I am so sorry!" Fili sobbed as he felt the end came closer and closer.

The white warg closed in on Kili, looked at his master. Azog nodded and the warg opened his mouth and closed it around Kilis leg. He wrenched in pain as the warg dragged him towards Azog. Fili screamed and yelled, to no use.

The pale orc grinned when the warg dropped Kili in front of him, he tried awkwardly to get up. The orc grabbed Kilis hair and dragged him on his feet. The cries from Kili echoed through the forest, Azog laughed loudly.

"Dwarfling! You tell me about Thorin Oakenshield, and I will Kill you quickly!"

He looked right into Kilis tearful eyes, Kili swallowed once before answering the pale orc.

"I can tell you that he will kill you!"

Kili was barely able to tell Azog without cracking his voice. Azog made a angry face, and started aggressively into Kilis eyes. Azog took his claw and closed it around Kilis neck, and pushed Kili into a tree. Kili tried to kick the huge orc, as he was dangling from the claw, and his back was dug into the tree. He felt his stomach turned and moaned from the pain of the wound.

"Oh, but you see dwarfling, he has tried.. And he failed.. Just like you! And you will die as a failure to your uncle and your brother. If he tries to save you, you will also be the reason he was killed. The stories will go on for ages about how you as the weak nephew, got the rest of the line of Durin.. Killed."

Kili struggled to the grip, gasping for air. He got flashbacks from Thorin's mean words in the goblin cave, the hurtful words, teardrops started to fall from his eyes. Azog smiled with satisfaction of breaking the young dwarf. A voice from the background broke the silence.

"Let him go! Put him down!"

Filis prayer was heard, Azog dropped Kili, and he fell roughly to the ground. He pushed himself in a sitting position with the tree as a support for his back, Azog sat down and grinned.

"Now tell me about your weak Uncle!"

Kili swallowed in pain, although his uncle said thing that made him sad, he did not want to tell Azog anything.

"I won`t!"

Azog have had enough, He grabbed Kilis neck again with the huge claw, making Kili cry out in surprise and thumping pain, Azog dragged Kili towards his brother. Fili looked at them with confusion.

"What are you doing!?"

He yelled at Azog, scared by the look on his face - Angry and fed up with stubborn dwarfs. Azog tossed Kili right in front of Fili, making him stand on his knees. Azog sat down behind Kili, pulling out a knife from his belt, the sound alone made Kili struggle, but the tight grip around his arms and chest where pushing his already hurt body to give in.

"Shhh.." Azog whispered, Kili got chills running hysterically around his body. Azog placed the knife on Kilis throat and Looked straight ahead, right in to Filis face. Filis eyes did not leave his brothers.

"Maybe you can tell me then Goldie? Tell me about your uncle! Or this will be your brothers last breath!"

Filis heavy breaths, and Kilis whimpered as the knife was dug just a bit further into his flesh, made the orcs following their every move. Filis eyes flickered, he could not let his brother die, but if he told Azog, then Thorin would die. Azog clicked on the knife and Kili cuffed, making the knife dig deeper into the flesh.

Suddenly a noise was heard and Azog screamed, Kili looked down and realized there was a arrow buried in Azogs hand. He dragged the knife over Kilis throat, but it was not deep. Azog dropped the knife and looked over from where the arrow came from. There stood Thorin.

"Touch my nephews again and I will make your death slow and painful!"


	13. No Turning back

**Not a long chapter but, more is coming very soon! **

**It is close to the end here now people! Let me know what you think! **

Azog stumbles back and dragged Kili with him, still holding a firm grip with his arm around Kilis chest. Thorin's eyes follows Azog and Kilis movements without a blink, he takes another arrow. He drew his bow and aims directly at Azog, and fires it.

Azog lifts Kili a few inches and the arrow hits him in the shoulder, Kili moans and loses his foothold. Thorin gasps when he sees the arrow in his nephew's shoulder.

"What the fuck? Thorin! " Fili yells from the side, jerking on the ropes.

"Now, you see dwarfling? Your life means nothing to your uncle! He would rather kill you than save you! Is that because he has grown tired of your childish behavior? Or are you that big of a burden?" Azog whispers in Kilis ear.

Laughing.

Kili whimpers and struggles to stand up.

"Tell me Thorin, son of Thrain. Have you come to kill me? At last? I have been waiting for this a long time now. I have grown tired of talking and playing with your nephews here. What if you and I play a little game?"

Thorin wrinkled his eyebrows and stared towards Azog, not sure what the big orc was talking about.

Azog dragged out the arrow in his hand with his teeth, and spits it out on the ground, never taking his eyes of Thorin. Still holding a firm grip of Kili. Fili looks at Azog in disbelief, he clenched his teeth when he saw his brother barely able to stand on his feet.

"What do you want?" Thorin asked, afraid to send another arrow towards Azog, if it were to hit Kili again.

"I want you to fight me, up close. Like in the old days. I want to cut off your hand like you cut off mine!"

Azog grinned at Thorin, and tossed Kili to the ground, and puts his foot on him. Holding Kili down with one foot, he stands over his hostage of war with pride.

Thorin clinches his teeth,Thorin aimed directly towards Azogs head. Making Azog grin.

"Are you going to kill me from over there? Where is the honor in that Thorin Oakenshield? Come and fight me properly!" Azog smiles.

Thorin curses in Khuzdul.

"Why don't you aim for you little dwarf here? You can put him out of his misery!"

He leans on the leg on top of Kili making Kili gasp for air.

Thorin draws his bow, and aiming toward Fili, sending an arrow towards him. It cuts Filis ropes. He shakes the ropes off and he stumbled over to his weapons nearby. Followed by orcs. He grabbed his swords and spin around facing the orcs,ready to fight.

"That is enough!" Azog yells.

"I will fight you, and you alone Thorin, I will deal with your nephew later."

Fili steps closer to Thorin, showing that he will never leave his uncle`s side.

Kili saw his chance and reached for the arrow that Azog had thrown to the ground. he grabbed it at hid it in his sleeve. While coughing as a poor attempt for a distraction.

"Well we can not have two against one now can we?" Azog seemed annoyed.

"Take this one!" Azog kicks Kili so he rolled over.

The other orcs obeyed without a mine. They grabbed a hold of Kili and dragged him away, Fili twitched. He looked at his uncle with sore eyes.

"Get him back Fili! I'll take care of Azog!"

Fili nodded could feel the fear building inside of him.

"Fine! I'll fight you!" Thorin yelled at the big pale orc.

He drew his sword and glanced angrily at Azog.

"But leave my nephews! They got nothing to do with this!" Thorin yelled.

Azog laughed.

"They are in the line of Durin, Yes? then they have everything to do with it.. that one is mine!" He pointed his mallet straight at Thorin. "KILL THE OTHERS!" Azogs sudden yell made everybody jump in fear.

The orcs Started to run towards Fili. Thorin nodded his head towards Fili. He ran off, crossing blades with orcs, killing one orc with the first blow. The two things making him fight was the thought of his brother, and his anger towards the orc, and everything they had done to his brother.

Thorin ran towards Azog, sword held high, screaming.

Azog blocks Thorin's blow, and swings heavily the mallet towards Thorin's head. The huge mallet hits Thorin`s oaken shield, and he tries to cut Azog in the leg but misses with just a few inches.

The swing from Thorin gets tangled in Azog`s hook - like arm and Azog dragged him closer. Smiling.

"You know Thorin, your youngest nephew has a wonderful scream, when he gets hurt! He begged for me to stop you know."

Thorin yelled out some cursing words in Khuzdul and yanked himself free of Azog`s hold.

"I will Kill you!" He replied Azog Laugh.

"That is what your nephew said, when blood was dripping from his body. He called out for you, you know. Begging that you would come to his rescue."

Azog then struck again, to Thorin's surprise. He had a lump of guilt in his throat that made it difficult to focus. The guilt spread and he was losing his strength.

"But you have failed Thorin. He gave up on you!"

Thorin clenched his teeth.

"No!"

He swung his sword towards Azog in pure anger, Azog laughed and knew that he had the upper hand in the fight.

Fili was fighting his way towards the cave where he'd seen the orcs dragged Kili, the orcs was starting to surround him, but he would not give up his brother.

not now.

not ever.

**Please review!**


	14. Honour, loyalty and a willing heart

**This is supposed to be the last chapter, not sure yet, it all depends on you guys.**

**It made me cry writing it.. Don't kill me please.. **

The orcs dragged Kili from the camp side and into the woods, then they suddenly heard screams coming from behind them.

"KILI!? Where are you? KILI!" Kili recognized the voice.

"Fi..." Kili tried to yell back to his brother, but felt a hand closing over his mouth.

He struggled but was held back by the pain from his stomach wound, and moaned from the pain. But he knew this was his only chance to fight back, he tried to drag the hand over his mouth away, but another orc hit him in the gut. Kili felt sick, and became dizzy by the punch. He whimpered and lost his foothold, the orc holding him started to lay him down, and in that moment, Kili fished up the arrow from his sleeve, and stabbed the orc right in the eye. The orc screamed out, and Kili fell to the ground.

"FILI!" me managed to call out before trying to stand up.

"Kili!"

Fili ran after his brother through the forest, he followed the noise and came to the place he had heard his brothers heartbreaking cries. The first thing he saw was two orcs storming towards him, weapons held high. Fili drew his swords and lashed out, hitting the first orc across the chest. The other he smashed his head, only to disorientate the orc, and then running his blade straight through the orc.

He moved a little closer to the orc towering over Kili, who was lying on the ground, defeated.

"Kili!" Fili whispered to himself, now Fili was furious.

The orc turned to Fili, with a nasty grin.

"Well, well, well, see who has come for you dwarfling! You're brother! Who's now fighting with the precious uncle? Is he all by himself? Pity you will not be there to see his death!" The orc spat on the ground while speaking.

"Thorin is not the one who is dying tonight, Azog is! And you!"

Fili ran towards the orc and blocked an attempt to slice his leg, and he swung his sword towards the orcs head. The attack was blocked, and Fili took a step backwards to get a better foothold. He kicked hard at the orcs legs, making the orc fall over, and it his awkward attempt to get up, Fili placed his sword on the right side of the neck with his left hand. The orc looked up at him, Fili starred the orc directly in the eyes. Then he placed the other sword on the other side of his neck, making a cross. The orcs eyes widened Fili dragged the swords out making the orcs head fall clean off.

Fili exhaled and wiped off his swords, walking over to his brother. He sat down and took a good hold of Kili.

"Sorry I am late brother!" he said, with a warm and soothing voice.

"No, Fili.. I am sorry.. I .. Failed.."

Fili looked down at his brother with a surprised look on his face.

"No dummy! You did great! You .." Fili was interrupted by a familiar scream.

Both brothers turned their heads towards the screams.

"Go Fili! ... Help uncle.. I'll be fine!..."

Fili did not know what to do, he knew he couldn't leave his brother in the woods. But the heartbreaking screams from the other side, could only mean one thing. His uncle was in terrible danger.

"No.. Kili.. I'll be here.. taking care of you like I always have!" Filis eyes filled with tears.

"Fili please.. mmh.. Help Uncle.. Leave me a knife... I'll be fine! There is no orcs left here! .. aah ... Please Fili!"

The cuts and bruises started to make him weaker, it felt like his body was burning.

"Ok, I'll be right back, I promise!" He took off his jacket, tucked it together and laid it under Kilis head. And took one of the knives in his boots, and handed it to Kili.

Kili grabbed his hand.

"Bring him back here, I must apologize for being so reckless all the time. I have to explain." Fili smiled.

"yeah, I'll bring him back with me!" Fili stood up and turned away.

"Promise me!"

Fili turned around looking at his brother.

"I Promise brother, I will return with uncle so he can apologize!"

Kili was about to protest, but Fili had already started to run back to the camp.

Azog stood over Thorin with his own sword held to his throat, blood was pouring out from little cuts in his face, legs and back. He drew quick and rasped breaths.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I hope you said goodbye to your nephews. If you failed to you that too.. I will gladly tell them, when kill them!"

Azog laughed. He lifted the sword and strikes towards Thorin's neck.

The sword was stopped, he looked down, and saw a sword crossing the one he held. Under both sword laid Thorin, looking up at the other one with the sword. He grinned angrily at the blond dwarf standing, defending his uncle, he used another sword that Azog did not see, and buried it into the huge orcs stomach. Azog let out a cry of pain, and let go of Thorin's sword. He tumbled backwards and held over his bleeding wound.

"YOU!" He managed to spit out, before falling to his knees.

Thorin stood up and grabbed his sword.

"You will regret this Thorin, Son of Thrain. My son Bolg will revenge my death, and the rest of the line of Durin WILL die.." Azog smiled.

"They will NEVER defeat us!" Thorin yelled and sliced the huge orcs throat, making the huge orc fall over.

Thorin looked down at Azog and tapped his hand on Fili's shoulder. Fili smiled to his uncle, who smiled back at him.

"You did it uncle, you defeated Azog the defiler!" Fili grinned a cute grin towards his uncle.

"No, Fili.. We all did!" Fili then tapped back on his uncle's shoulder.

"Kili was asking for you, he wanted to know if you were ok." Thorin looked to fili,

"Is he alright? Where is he?" Fili pointed to the forest and showed the way.

When they came to where Kili was lying, Thorin felt a wave of guilt, spreading through his soul. He stopped and looked at his youngest nephew from a distance for a few seconds. Focusing on breathing and swallowing all the guilt.

Thorin walked slowly over to Kili, kneeling at his side.

"Hey, Kili.. You ok?" The soft voice made Kili open his eyes.

"Uncle?" Kili answered with relief.

"Yeah, I am here lad. How are you holding up?" Thorin did not know what to say.

"I am.. so sorry uncle.. I failed you! .. I never meant to!.. I am sorry.. " Kili coughed, and wrenched from the hurt it caused him. Thorin took Kilis hand, and looked at him.

"No.. Kili.. I am sorry.. You are a brave and courageous dwarf. You are more than qualified to be in Durins line!" Thorin smiled to his nephew.

"But you said.."

Thorin shook his head.

"No Kili. I... I didn't mean any of it! I am sorry for lashing out at you in that way.. It.. It is not even true." Thorin looked down, he was ashamed for his behavior, and everything his nephews had to go through because of him.

"I.. Your mother.. Your father is also Fili's father. And he was brave.. Too brave. But you two turned out better than him, and that frightens me. I am scared that you are too brave for your own good. And it all came out wrong in the cave. None of it was true.. I am so sorry Kili!"

The words and tears coming from Thorin made Kili flicker his eyes, looking everywhere else but directly at his uncle.

"I... WATCH OUT!"

Kili suddenly lashed out and kicked Thorin to the side. making him fall over. Fili reacted in the blink of an eye, and put a sword through the orc that was ambushing them. Thorin stood up and looked as the orc fell to the ground.

"What the hell, Kili?!"

He turned to his Youngest nephew and Shock filled his heart. The huge sword sticking out of Kilis shoulder made Thorin and Fili gasp at the same time.

"KILI!" They yelled,

They both rushed to see what damage the sword made.

"Uncle!" Fili yelled, tearfully. Holding Kilis hand desperately.

"I.. I " Thorin could not get a word out.

"Stay with me brother! Stay with me! Hey! hey! KILI!

Fili saw in his brother's eyes, and became very worried and sad when Kili's eyes stared back at him. He could see the tearful eyes filled with sadness, hurt and the weight of all he had seen and been through.

"I can see ... the stars Fili!.. look.." Kili whispered.

Kilis eyes was fading, and then they were closed.

Fili looked up to the sky, he could see big shadows coming towards them.

"Uncle! Look!" Fili pointed towards something big coming down from the sky.

"The eagles!?"

Thorin looked on with shock as one of the eagles landed in front of them. And down from the eagle Gandalf came jumping down.

"Gandalf!"

Thorin said with hope in his voice.

"Can you do something?" Thorin pointed in the direction of Kili. Gandalf looked annoyed, he rolled his eyes.

"I leave you for three days and this is what you get yourself and your nephews into!?"

He walked over to Kili.

"Where are the others?" Gandalf asked.

"They are on a trip, seeking help from my brother. Now tell me Gandalf! Can you do something?"

Gandalf held his hand over Kilis face.

"I am sorry Thorin."

Fili fell straight down beside Kili, clenching on his hand.

"I can not do anything for him. But I know of one who can... Do you trust me?"

Thorin looked in angst at Gandalf.

"yes.."

Gandalf whistled and there was a loud scream coming from the eagle. It spread his wings and took off. Turned in the sky, and came flying back. Straight at Kili.

The eagle then took Kilis body up. and the sword fell out of his shoulder. Fili then lost the grip of his unconscious brother, And fell to the ground.

"Kili..!" he sobbed.

Thorin and Fili felt that they got lifted up and tossed out in the ear, and landed on a back of another eagle.

There eyes never leaving Kili, in the claws of the huge eagle flying in front of them.

**Please let me know if you want a "Extra" chapter or if I should keep writing.. **

**Open for suggestions and ideas! **

**- Ta - **


	15. The prince's tower

**Hey all you FANTASTIC People! **  
**FIRST: Thank you sooo much for reviewing! Can not say that enough! Keep it coming! **

**Second: To answer your reviews: **  
**It warms my heart that you like the story so much that you want me to write more! **  
**I hope the story will be better, and that it does not get weird! :p **  
**NO - I have no plans Killing Kili (for now anyways). - Because i love him too much, but that only means that more danger is coming his way... **

**The revenge of Azog is coming by his son, Bolg, and he has learned everything he knows from his father! So that is going to be heavy... I think...**

**I know this chapter is not one of my longest but it is like a teaser, for the next chapter. Now the next chapter will be quite longer and have some juicy stuff.. :D **

**Thanks again for your Reviews, Please - continue the fantastic reviews! Makes me a better writer! **

**- Ta -**

_- This is where we're at: Thorin and Fili have defeated Azog the defiler, and went back to Kili. There was an orc who tried to ambush Thorin, but Kili saw it and kicked his uncle out of the way, which means he got a sword in his shoulder. Fili killed the orc, and then turned to his brother. But was forced to let go of his hand when the eagles lifted Kili up, and then Thorin and Fili. They are now flying on the eagles, only trusting Gandalfs word. - _

The eagles turned over the mountain and started to circle a tower lying in the border of the woodland realm.

The eagle holding the unconscious Kili flew down and put him gently down in the open square at the front of the fortress. The next to be put down was Gandalf, he quickly ran over to one of the guards holding arrows towards the little dwarf. He lowered his bow when he saw who it was.

"Gandalf, what brings you here in such a time?"

Gandalf only looked away, towards Kili.

"We need medical attention, we humbly ask for your healing skills."

The elf looked down at the bloody dwarf.

"Get the prince down here!"He called out to one of the others.

He nodded and ran inside the fortress. Thorin and Fili were dropped off nearby Kili and they ran over to him, they Fili sobbed at the sight.

"he's going to make it Fili, he have to!"

A tall man, dressed in green clothes, long blond hair, and a pretty face came out of the door with a few guards behind him.

"What do we have here?" The elf sounded surprised.

Gandalf turned around, and smiled.

"Gandalf!" The elf smiled happily and bowed respectfully towards the wizard.

"Legolas! how great to see you again!" The wizard bowed back.

Gandalf pointed his arm in the direction of Kili.

" We came here Legolas, to ask for your help, he is badly wounded and needs medical expertise right away! it is very critical. Can you help us please?" Gandalf looked at the elf with pleading to avoid the angry look from Thorin.

The elf waved his hand to some other elves and they came over. They lifted Kili carefully up and carried him towards the tower.

"where are they taking him Gandalf?" Thorin asked in anger.

He was relieved that they were far away from the orcs, but he did not want to seek any help from the elves!

"Can I go with him Gandalf?"

Thorin looked on to Fili with big eyes.

"You trust the elves? have you learned nothing?" Thorin asked with a surprised voice.

He was rather used to that the nephews was taking after his every move, but now they turned out quite differently.

Fili looked at his uncle

"What choice do I have? there is not much help for miles! If Gandalf trust them, why should I not?" Fili turned his back on his uncle and followed the elves up into the tower.

"You would if you knew what I know.." Thorin said to himself, and followed them up i the high tower.

**Please review ! - Thanks !**


	16. The uncovered truth

**A.N:**

**I know it has been a while since the update! But I never thought you'd read so far! hihi. so I had to come up with some new twists and create a "new" side of the story. From this chapter it will ****_(hopefully)_**** be more dialogue and some answers to some questions you may have. I realized that, it takes time to write it in the right scene and with the right words.**

**- We will find out where Bilbo disappeared to **

**- We will find out a lot more about Thorin and his grudge towards the elves, A LOT **

**- There will be Angst / Hurt - Themed storyline**

**I hope you will enjoy it and that you'll keep reviewing.. I kind of need it now...**

The light was shining through the window, and light up the whole room slowly. the light revealed the shapes of bodies that slept in different places, all except one. Thorin stood against the wall and looked at the nephews sleeping, Kili slept in a large milky white bed and Fili sat in a chair besides him, sleeping halfway up in the bed. Thorin stood and watched over them, thinking, and speculating whether they should stay or leave the elves.

"Why aren't you sleeping Thorin? You really should!" Gandalfs voice made Thorin snap out of his thinking.

"I find no rest here Gandalf, so I can't sleep." Thorin turned his head and looked at Gandalf. "As soon as Kili is strong enough, we will leave this place."

Thorins eyes stared at Gandalf, who rolled his eyes and seemed very fed up wit hate for the elves.

"I think you are taking hasty decisions here Thorin. The elven prince Legolas is very skilled, and a good friend of mine. You will see that if you choose to look behind all the hate you have for elves! All they try to do is save your nephew and all you do is complain! And be doubtful and disrespectful! You should find the manners your father taught you!"

Gandalf took a deep breath,

"They can help you Thorin, you just have to get over your pride!"

Thorin sighs and looks back at the nephews.

"It is not that simple! I lost my grandfather and my father, and I rightfully blame the elves, with a good reason! They did not help when my ancestors needed it the most."

Thorin was surprised when he saw a shade enter the room.

"That is not entirely true Thorin Oakenshield. I was there when your father fell. He fought honourable till the very end. I see a lot of the same spirit in you!"

Thorins eyes widened and his stomach turned upside down.

"You killed him?" Thorin raised his voice.

"No, He had entered this kingdom, and was being followed by a orc pack. As he was traveling in my father's kingdom, he sent an small army of twenty elves including me to help him, and kill the orc pack. Unfortunately, the orcs were many and your father fell in the battle, by an orcs hand. Many good warriors died that day."

There was a brief silence.

"I was told the elves killed him and brought him back like a trofè, to mock our kind and dishonour him and his name!"

Legolas stood up straight and showed compassion in his look.

"We treated him like royalty and set out to return him to you, but your father was with weapons and no time for explanations, my father chose to return to our land and leave you and your people be."

Gandalf watched from afar the conversation and smiled for himself.

"Why should I take your word for it?"

Legolas looked baffled,

"why should I not tell you the truth?"

The conversation was interrupted by a sound from the bed, Kili coughed and turned his head slightly to the side. Fili woke up instantly and looked at his brother as he opened his eyes, and for the first time in a long time Kili could see hope, and peace in his brothers eyes. They did not speak, it was enough just to look into eachothers eyes.

Thorin stood behind Fili and watched them both with pride and felt honourable that he was the uncle of such brave dwarves. He felt a small tickling feeling in his stomach.,Thorin released a heavy breath and sighed silently and smiled towards his nephews.

"Thank Durin you are alright! We thought we lost you for a while there lad!"

Thorin looked to Kili with relief in his eyes. Kili's eyes fell upon his uncle's face and his facial expression changed, he longed for a crushing hug from his uncle and the happiness that his uncle lives boiled in his blood. He opened his mouth to speak but the peaceful movement died out as a horn echoed through the halls of the tall tower. Legolas turned his head out towards the window.

"That is not an elvish horn!" He looked to Gandalf who had been standing leaned to the wall watching the magical moment.

Shouting was heard from below and Legolas ran out the door, and the mood in the room became tense and fearful. Fili grabbed Kili's hand and looked into his brothers eyes.

"it's going to be fine! you are in good hands." Fili tried to reassure his younger brother.

Thorin rolled his eyes and moved uneasy and eager to know what was going on. Gandalf was just about to yell at Thorin for not trusting the dwarves, when the same horn echoed once more. Gandalf now registered the sound.

"Orcs!" he whispered, and grabbed his stick and ran after Legolas.

Gandalfs whisper was loud enough that Thorin heard it. He took a look down to Kili who had grown scared and worried. He gave Kilii a nod before following after Gandalf. Fili squeezed Kilis hand and clenched his teeth, before letting go and ran unwillingly after his uncle. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at his little brother. He could not get the words out but he thought silent for himself;

"_Goodbye my dear brother. I'll fight til the end for you!" _

And the last Kili saw was his brother who turned and disappeared into the hallway, rushing to help out with the orc attack. Kili tried to raise himself up in the bed, but was quickly held down by the crushing pain from his chest and stomach. he laid back down on the pillow. And could not do anything else but to listen to the fight that was about to be held .

Kili could see the light disappeared and the darkness once more filled his entire mind and fear was building up inside him.

**So this is only the beginning... **

**Please review.. - I need you to if i'm gonna keep writing this story i need you guys! **

**-Ta-**


	17. Orc attack

**SO! hihi **

**I kind of figured out that battle scenes are really hard to write! so hang in there! **

**- I must give a thanks to ms. Britain and the wonderful guest that sendt reviews on the last chapter! That inspired me to write even more and I came up with some more ideas for the next chapter witch I'll start writing tomorrow.. :P THANK YOU ! **

**- It is building up for something big here... **

**- Now, where were we..**

_- Kili could see the light disappeared and the darkness once more filled his entire mind and fear was building up inside him. -_

Fili ran behind Thorin in the hallways, trying to catch up with him. He wanted to make his uncle understand, he felt a huge desire to tell him everything his heart desired, and Fili decided to do it now, before it was too late.

"Thorin! STOP!"

Thorin stopped and turned around, Fili was surprised by the look in his face for a moment. , it was full of despair, hurt and guilt. Fili choked on the words.

"Do you.. Know where you're going? Do you have any idèa where the exit is, or do you just run.. And hope you find it eventually?" Fili asked while catching his breath.

He had not the heart to tell Thorin all the things he wanted. Not right before a battle, that might change his focus. Thorin smiled back at Fili, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Fili, I know of the weight on your shoulders. We'll figure it out! I promise. "

Fili could see in his uncle's eyes that he was serious and felt calm all of a sudden, like everything was going to be okay. The sound of a horn made them both snap out of it and focus on finding the way. By the time Thorin had turned around to find the way out to of the tower he saw a small group of elves running straight ahead. He turned to Fili with a smart smile.

"It is this way!" he whispered and ran after the other elves, Fili rolled his eyes and smiled and ran after his uncle.

They reached the tower's lookout point and nearly ran into Legolas in the hurry.

"There is another orc pack attacking our post!" Legolas turned his head to another elf standing a few feet away from Fili. "Can you see how many there are hiding in the edge of the forest Haldir?"

The elf that was called Haldir ran a few meters over and looked towards the forest, Fili could see the elf's eyes rolling over the forest like crazy, he had never seen eyes move that fast before.

"It is not that great of a pack prince! I mear guess would be about twenty or twenty five!" He walked over to Legolas

"we have had dealings with greater packs than this, haven't we Haldir?" Legolas stared at the commander. "Yes prince Legolas, we have." Legolas looked revealed "Make the archers ready, I'll lead the attack down there." He turned and started walking to a stairs leading down to ground level.

"Legolas! We'll fight with you! where can we help?" Thorin suddenly said running after the elven prince.

"We don't need your help Thorin, You should look after you nephew!" thorin looked up at the dwarf, "I do not want to fight for you, I fight for my nephews! And for their' safety! Nothing else! and you can not stop me elf.. "

Legolas bowed gracefully toward Thorin and turned and ran down the stairs so fast that even Fili had trouble keeping up.

When they reached the ground they ran to the gate, and found a familiar face.

"So Thorin you were stubborn enough to come down here after all., why aren't you at Kilis side!? Never mind!"

He looked to the gate as it opened and a smell of roa tight and nasty small came in along with a orc pack. with weapons held high. Fili drew his two sword and made himself ready to ran an face the enemy.

"Not yet Fili.." Gandalf said with ease in his voice.

Thorin drew his sword and held in in position to strike. They watched as the orcs ran closer to them, Fili started to doubt Gandalf, and grasped his grasp on the sword tighter, then suddenly a sound of arrows flying through the air was heard and the first line of orc fell over right away.

Gandalf now moved towards the orcs and swung his sword and attacked the enemy fiercely. Fili and Thorin followed his lead and attacked the orc with every bit of anger and energy they could. Fili blocked smashes with his left sword and attacked with his right. He and thorin fought side by side, Thorin made sure of that, he always kept an eye on the nephew to make sure that he was doing alright. The strike from behind him came unexpectedly and Thorin saw stars for a moment. He snapped back into it and followed the orcs movements to figure out his weak points. He stabbed the orcs stomach as the orc lifted his weapon ready to thump it on Thorin. The orc fell to the ground, and in that second Thorin saw a shade from behind and blocked yet another attack with his sword. The orc now looked him in the eye, and widened his eyes.

"YOU!" he bursted, and laughed as he striked again. Thorin frowned and attacked his enemy with the sword ready to strike. ound of flying arrows and orc dieing was loud and disturbing.

In all the noise Fili heard the orc that recognized his uncle and looked over where the sound came from. And the sight he was met with was a horrible scene, thorin was knocked over and was laying on the ground. Fili knew he had to do something and he instantly drew a throwing knife from his boot and threw in towards the orc standing over his uncle. He watched as the orc suddenly stopped moving and fell to the ground. Thorin turned to Fili instantly and gasped, Fili realized too late and as he turned to meet the shadow attacking him from behind he met the eyes of a orc in attacking position. Fili realized that the orc did not move, he backed off a bit and saw an arrow sticking out of the orcs head. He pushed the orcs head back with a finger and the orc fell, and when he looked he saw Legolas lower his bow, nodding to him then turned away.

The silence of the battle laid upon the forest, The fleeing orcs ran as fast as they could into the forest and disappeared. Fili ran over to his uncle and helped him up.

"Let's go up to Kili. I'm sure he is worried!"

Fili could not wait to talk to his brother was all he was thinking about while he helped Thorin get back on his feet. In a distant he could see Gandalf talking to Haldir and Legolas, and he did not look happy. They decided not to go over there and started to head up the stairs again, towards Kili.

"I am fed up with this Haldir! Orcs have attacked many times before, but never in bright daylight, something is wrong. I can feel it!" Legolas was clearly irritated.

"Now, I might have the explanation to that Legolas. You might not be pleased but, the truth rarely are. " He took a short break before continuing. " I think they might be after Thorin and his family. I have to find the rest of the company, they might talk some sense into him!Now excuse me." He turned his back and walked after the dwarves up the stairs.

"Haldir, help me to get rid of the bodies." Haldir shouted something in elvish tongue and more elves came to help them carry the dead out of the gateway.

**Reviews are an inspiration to write more.. and post faster.. **

**-Ta-**


	18. Conversations in the night

**So, I must say that it makes me so happy to see that you still are reading this story! Thanks to the Followers and Reviews ! This chapter is kind of a break from all the bad stuff, so that is why it has taken me a while to write! (HAHA) But from the next chapter and out the angst is starting, and it escalates from there and does not stop until the story ends! :P **

_- Gleder meg til å høre deres reaksjoner!__-_

**- Ta -**

Fili was sleeping in the chair on the right side of Kilis bed, his wounds was slowly healing and the bruises were finally fading. Thorin did as he always did. He sat from afar and watched his nephews, how they took care of each other and admired how strong their brotherly bond was.

Thorin jumped when he noticed a shadow were standing behind him, he looked back and saw the elfish prince Legolas looking down towards his nephews with curiosity.

"They are strong in their hearts, good fighters in fight and in soul." He said calmly, never to take eyes from the two of them.

"Yes, they are my kin and they are dwarfs. Of course they are good fighters!" Thorin simply replied.

He looked over, and saw the two brothers sleeping beside each other. He got a flash of the two of them lying on the battlefield, bloody and beaten by the enemy because of him. He closed his eyes and felt the tears pushing.

"He is lucky to have a brother and an uncle who cares so much for his well being!" Legolas added to break the silence.

Hearing this Thorin rushed and wiped away a tear from his eye, hoping that the elf would not see him. All his feelings of guilt, anger and despair was boiling inside him and he really wanted to tuck them down and forget they did exist inside him.

"Yes, he is." Thorin said cold.

"Do you ever feel like you have failed them or they have failed you?" Legolas changed his look and now he looked Thorin in the eyes, Thorin looked away as a reaction of the sudden question.

"Why do you ask?" He asked a bit shaky.

"Well, i am curious.. you see I am thinking of the relationship with your nephews, it looks like you are very proud of them, but somehow they want your approval. And I know how it is to fail someone you look up to. And I can tell you Thorin son of Thrain that: .. "

"I need no advice from you elf!" Thorin barked back before Legolas could finish his wise words.

"It is easy to fight the enemy, but fighting with your emotions, that is difficult and pointless. They will only come back with more power. It'll be better if you face it and let it come. You'll feel better." Legolas replied just as calm and steady as he were before the conversation.

"Anyhow, the orcs will not stop attacking this post, they have done it before, and now that they know you are here, i think they will come in greater numbers. I think It would be wise to move Kili to a safe place. I believe Kili is strong enough to be moved further into the woods, and get even greater help than what I can perform here. There is no place safer than in the house of my father."

"I'll protect him, I will not let anybody hurt him!" it suddenly came from the chair. he turned around and looked at his uncle. "You know I will never leave him!"

Thorin nodded as a conform to what Fili just said. "I will not let you bring any part of my family into the deathtrap that you call home." Thorin turned away from the prince and went over to Fili.

Legolas just stood still for a moment, before suddenly talking. "We should move him, we can not delay it Gandalf. I do not know how long we can hold back the orcs."

"I agree" it came from the shadows. Gandalf stepped into the room. "Are you sure about this Legolas?" Gandalf asked.

Legolas turned to Gandalf, And stared with his big, clear, blue eyes. "Yes I am Gandalf. It is more secure for the dwarves and His wounds will be better treated. I have a guard tower, back there they can get help from all the living things around them to help heal the little dwarf.I am certain Gandalf!" Legolas smiled reassuring. "very well then. Thorin you will accompany Price Legolas further into the woodland realm, in there they have better medicine to Kili and all of you will be better protected. I will go and get the rest of the company and you will stay there til I get back." Gandalf looked at Thorin with serious eyes.

"I told yo we need no protection from the elves, we are better off without them." Thorin looked away to avoid Gandalfs rage.

Gandalf opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Fili.

"Uncle.. Are you going to throw away protection and medicine, just so you can prove your self? you once said you would do anything, anything to protect me and Kili from harm, that you always would take care of us in the best possible way! After all the wrongs you have done on this journey, you can still do the right thing! " Fili shot in with anger in his voice.

Thorin looked at the nephew and his heart sank in his chest, he now knew he had to give in to his nephew even if he did not like it. "If you want to take this decision in your hands Fili, go ahead. But the consequences also will be yours to bear." With this as a ending line to the conversation he walked out of the room. Leaving Legolas, Gandalf, Fili and Kili alone.

"You can now prepare your men to move Kili, I myself will go and get the other dwarfs of this company, and we will meet at your father's house when I return." Legolas nodded and said something on elvish. And Gandalf replied. Fili did not understand what they were saying, so he turned to his brother and whispered comforting words in his ear.

Gandalf now walked over to Fili, "You made the right decision Fili. I count on you to make the right decisions for your uncle up till the moment Kili is well again." He placed a hand on his shoulder and disappeared. Fili looked around him and realized he was alone in the room with his brother. "Don't worry brother, I'm here."

**- The more reviews, the more Angst in the coming chapters! - **


	19. Regrets

**A/N : **

**So I am FINALLY finished with my exam! And I wrote this.. **

**- Hope you like it! **

**- Thank you for the F- R - F! :D LOVE IT ! (Gets me even more motivated! ) **

-X-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Thorin looked up at the gray wizard, who sat like a king on his white horse.

"If I had the slightest thought that this could go wrong, I would have gone with you Thorin, I put my faith to the elves, so should you! I know it is not easy. But if you find that your faith is fading, then lay your trust in me." Then the wizard blinked to the dwarf and the horse ran quickly away, into the forest.

Thorin then returned to the elves, they were carrying Kili on a stretcher, his eyes were closed but there was still worries on his face. Thorin took place beside him and they started to walk deeper into the thick forest, they took the other way than Gandalf had taken. Thorin felt that it was wrong, but looked forward to Fili, who was constantly looking back to check if his brother was doing alright.

Thorin kept a watchful eye over Kili the whole day, while he was thinking of was to apologize and explain and tell him how proud he was over him. But the more he thought about it, the more difficult it became.

Fili looked back and saw Thorin walking beside Kilis stretcher, and the elves that carried him did not look tired at all. They had the exact same facial expressions now as they did when they left many hours before.

"He will be alright, my father has the right medicine for his type of wounds." Legolas assured Fili as he could see the fear and doubt in his face.

"I know" Fili answered quickly and turned forward again.

"It seems like you feel a lot of responsibility for your younger brother. It must be nice, having someone to take care of, and be cared for in return." Legolas looked down to the dwarf and smiled.

"I envy you dwarf, your bond with your uncle is very strong. I wish I had half of it with my father."

Fili looked up, "aren't we going that way now? If you have a bad bond with your father then why are we following you to be his guests?!" Legolas could hear that the little dwarf had doubts in his voice and he had laid a hand on his sword.

"Easy there little dwarf, I have different opinions then my father have, but he is the king, and that makes everything more complicated. To have arguments over his decisions regarding the people, the borders, war. We are different. But I always speak my mind. Therefore I was sent to the border. But I will tell my father that you brother needs medical attention in Gandalfs name, and therefore he will agree."

Fili looked overwhelmed, "What if he does not believe you?" Fili asked.

"Well, in that case I have a letter signed by Gandalf. So just relax Little dwarf. He will be better soon."

The silence once more fell upon them, and they all grew tired of walking. So they settled down and camped nearby some rocks and they all fell asleep as soon as they lay down. Thorin and Fili laid on each side of Kili and the elves laid all over the place. As the darkness filled the forest, and the noises of the birds died out two eyes shot open suddenly. Kili looked around him and did not know where he was. His sight was blurry and he could only see darkness, and shades of tall trees. He tried to wipe his eyes, but felt a pain in the shoulder when he lifted his left arm. He moaned quietly.

"Kili? You're awake!" He recognized the voice instantly.

"Uncle?" He heard Thorin breathe out heavy and relieved.

"Yeah Kili, I am here."

Kili now felt safe, for the first time in a long time. He knew that Thorin was with him and that Fili would never leave his side.

"Where is Fili?" he asked suddenly as he felt the huge need to know where his brother was.

"He is sleeping on your other side Kili!" He whispered.

Kili turned his head to look but could not see anything, but he could sense his present.

"Listen Kili. I had hoped to tell you something..." Kili turned his head towards his uncle and listened carefully. There was a long break before Thorin started to speak again.

"About what I said to you in the caves."

It went a cold shot though Kilis back and stomach, and he had trouble already to fight back the tears that were coming from the sudden strong emotion and overflow with bad memories.

"It was not true. None of it... It was not your fault that Bilbo was injured on the mountain side, and Gandalf had to bring him back to Rivendell. And, it is not your fault that I was mad, and scared. I do not regret having you with me here in this quest. It has taught me a lot of the courage you possess in your heart... Sometimes I wish you and your brother were my sons, but I am not that lucky, your father is the same as Filis. And the courage he had, lives on in the two of you. You remind me a lot of him. And that makes me very proud."

Thorin talked very fast, full of regret and shame. But Kili was speechless, and muted but the tears and the sore throat. He did not reply, only felt a hand holding his before falling asleep in the silence.

"I am so sorry Kili.."

**Update coming soon ! **

**- Feel free to leave a comment!**


	20. Don't trust the elves

**Finally.. **

**We are coming closer to the end here. So, now it's starting to get interesting. **

Kili woke up to the sounds of sweet horns, echoing through his head with an overwhelming sweet sound. He opened his eyes and looked around him, there was trees so tall that it made him dizzy just by trying to look all the way to the top. The trees were thick and it was carved beautiful patterns in the wood, he followed a pattern down and realized that they were high up in the tree. He froze, and shortened his breath. Kili grabbed an arm and squeezed, he did not dare to look down once more it made him dizzy.

"Where are we? What is this place?!" he manages to ask with a shaky voice.

"Relax Kili, were soon there! .. You're safe.. Just try to relax!"

The gentle voice of his brother calmed him down and he felt Fili's hand patting him gently on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, but this time he did not fall asleep, he was wide awake.

After a while walking high up in the trees, they arrived a huge house circling around a massive tree. The walls were decorated with wooden carved patterns, and as they were walking towards the throne, Thorin started to get unsure about what they were doing. Seeking help with the very people who had betrayed his kin, his doubt grew and he searched the place for escape routes carefully with his eyes.

They stopped right in front of the throne and Legolas and the other elves bowed to the king, Thorin on the other hand stood still, having his nephews in his peripheral vision for their safety.

"Father" - Legolas said with respect to his father before looking at him. The King nodded to him and he stood up.

"I bring with me news and a question."

There was a silent pause and the king just sat in his chair not moving a muscle, his eyes were staring at Thorin.

"Father, I bring with me a letter from Gandalf."

The King eyes now looked at Legolas, he stretched out his arm and Legolas gave him the letter. There was complete silence while the King read the words written from Gandalf. The crowd waited in silence and Thorin kept a watchful eye over his youngest hurt nephew.

Kili was conscious, so he turned his head over to the side and met Filis eyes. His face looked calm and strong, confident and smiling. Kili smiled back, and turned his head towards the Elven King.

"So, you are Thorin, son of Thrain. And these are your nephews. And the wounded one needs my help."

Thorin clenched his teeth and swallowed his pride.

"Yes"

Silence.

"Father if .."

Legolas was silenced by a wave of his father's hand. He walked towards Thorin, very slowly.

"No Legolas. Here you bring me the very reason, the actual people responsible for the attacks on my kingdom. And you hope that we will not only give them food and shelter, but also treat the wounded. So that the orcs can keep on attacking my kingdom. You know there are better ways out of war."

Thorin felt his stomach turn upside down inside him, and it was clear that Fili felt the same thing, They both took a few slow steps closer to Kili. They were ready to run, ready to grab kili and run as fast as their feet could bear them.

"Father? Please .. No.." Legolas whispered in his fathers face, but to no use.

" I will give you shelter and food, even help your nephew over there. Thorin Oakenshield. Please come with me this way, Haldir, will you take the wounded one to the moon room."

Fili stood with a sickening feeling, he did not know what to think. The elf sounded even creepier now than he did a moment ago. But who would be wise to follow, Fili couldn't decide so Thorin made the decision for him, by dragging him in the direction King Thranduil was walking.

They came to a beautiful light green room and they were left by the elves with a single warning; "_Do not go anywhere, you might be lost... Forever_".

_The day after_

"Fili Wake up!" Fili opened his eyes and were met with shocking blue eyes.

"Something is terribly wrong here, you need to get out now.."

Fili stood up quickly, and Thorin took a step back.

"What do you mean Legolas?" Fili asked.

"My father he.. He means to trade you.. To Azog. To end our war with them."

Thorin took a step closer to Legolas in pure anger.

"Azog the Defiler is dead, we have killed him! The attacks will stop! I will not let this happen! Take me to Kili right now!"

Legolas looked shocked for a moment.

"We will talk to my father first!" Legolas nodded and showed them the way.

When they came to the big hall the sight made Thorin lose his breath for a brief minute. Kili was sitting with the King, looking a little pale but remarkable ok.

"Kili!" Fili ran towards his brother and Kili stood up carefully. Clearly still wounded. Fili stopped right in front of him not knowing how to express his happiness to see his brother standing up. He closed his arms around his brother gently. When he let go, he looked into his eyes and gave him a friendly pat on the cheek. Kili smiled and looked down.

"It is okay Fili, I am going to be fine. Thanks to you"

Fili smiled back, and remembered why he had gone up here. He turned to the King and stepped in front of his brother.

"Aaa... Thorin, just the one I was hoping to talk to. Your nephew here tells me, you killed Azog the defiler. Is that true?" Thranduil lifted the one eyebrow up.

"Yes, so there is no reason for you to hold us here any longer. We will be on our way." Thorin said with a deep voice.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Fili and Kili shot in.

The King looked over to them, smiling.

"Cute but no, I am afraid Azog's passing has made the orc's even more determined to find you. Especially his son. Bog."

Silence filled the room, Kili slowly grabbed Fili's shirt and held on to it.

"I think he will be very pleased when he comes to get his prize."

Turin was about to protest when the king stood up from his chair and slowly looked over were Fili and Kili were standing.

"You need to rest now, the young dwarf."

Nothing happened.

Legolas was nowhere to be seen .

"Take them down!" the voice echoed so loudly that every elf instantly drew their swords and pointed it in the direction of the dwarves.

"There is no other way out Thorin. Only my way"

**- Only 2 chapters left .. **

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**-Tanks- **


	21. No way out

**Hope you all had a great summer! Thanks for the R&R! ! 3 3 3 **

**Let begin where we left off;**

"You traitor! I knew it! You elves can not be trusted! You only think of yourself! You will regret this!" Thorin spat out towards the king.

Thranduil showed no facial expressions, there was no regret. His face was staring at Thorin's eyes, while walking slowly towards Fili and Kili, not saying a word. The silence that filled the room was hanging over them like a thick layer of betrayal, anger and fright.

Fili took a step back and held out his arm, to protect Kili who stood behind him, holding on to Filis shirt so hard that the shirt sat a little too tight around his arm. Kili looked down to the floor and scanned his head for possible ways to get out of the woodland realm, but his thoughts were clouded by the fear who took over his head, and body instantly. His breath shivered, and his heart beats pumped so hard he was sure that the elves could hear it.

The swords pointed in their direction closed in and Thorin groaned in anger, they made a circle around him and came closer. He had no weapon and nowhere to run. He clenched his teeth and cursed loudly in agent dwarfish as the elves tied his arms on his back and held him down on his knees, still pointing swords and arrows his way.

He spat on the ground in anger before calming down and looking up to Thranduil, he was closing in on his nephews. Not saying a word, only looking at them with hate just as clear as ice in his eyes. Thorin stirred uneasy by the thought of what was coming for them, and their last hope fading away, he searched the room with his eyes, but there was no escaping.

"Remarkable!" Thranduil stared into Kilis eyes.

"Your heart.. It beats very fast! And so loud.. We should help you lower that heart beat now, shouldn't we?!.."

Thranduil's guards reacted and stepped closer and closer the two brothers, Fili raised his hands in fighter formation. Kili held on to his brothers shirt, and leaned his forehead against Fili's shoulder.

"Fili, I am so tired of this, being dragged here and there. Being burned, stabbed and... "

His voice cracked and tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. Fili turned around and met his brothers hurt and the soreness in his face. The look made his heart fall, he grabbed Kilis shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, But Kili spoke first.

"Please Fili! Make this stop!" Not before he said it the elves split them up, and dragged them apart. Fili banged around in pure frustration.

"Fili! FIILIII!" The the half-stifled cries subsided when the elves that dragged him away from his fighting brother closed a hand over his mouth.

"Little dwarf.. " The king stepped closer to Kili.

"Whatever you plan on doing to him! Do it to me instead!" Fili yelled to the king. Kilis heart jumped, memories and dark shadows filled his head. His wounds were maybe healed, but the inner trauma, and fright he had to live with.

The King turned to Fili, and smiled. Fili tried to wriggle out of the ropes that was bound on his wrists, desperate to protect his begging little brother.

"No, dwarf. I have made up my mind, I healed his wounds, I can just as easily bring them back."

Thorin snorted

"You told me it was very difficult healing him." he added sarcastically.

The King now turned to Thorin, clearly offended.

"I can very easily create new wounds if you do not behave." The cold sentence went like ice down the spine of Thorin, Fili and Kili.

" Lock the two in the tower, I need to have a conversation with this little thing"

Kili wrinkled his eyes

"What? I got nothing I want to talk to you about!" Kili suddenly yelled.

"Oh, but we do, but first we need to do something about that jumping heart of yours, follow me."

He turned around and walked towards another room, the elves dragged Kili after the king and Thorin and Fili were dragged out to be taken to the highest tower. The last Fili saw of his brother, was that the elves dragged him further and further away from him.

Kili was dragged into a dark room, full of whispers and cold wind carrying strange hollow voices and endless subdued screams. They lifted him in a rough and a sudden move on a high bench, Kili tried to kick and hit out at them but the elves held him down, and pressed his back on the cold stone bench. Thranduil raised his hands over his head and started to whisper words Kili did not understand, the room grew darker and a wind flew through the room. The whispers became louder and louder, Kili suddenly felt a wave in his body, it was cold and felt like cold water soaked him from the inside. He could feel his breathing became more frequent, he tried to fight the evils that held him down, but to no use. His heartbeat slowed down, the fainting heart, made Kili very light headed. Kili closed his eyes and pictured his brother and uncle standing in front of him smiling to him, with no worries or burdens on their shoulders. A teardrop fell from his chin, then he disappeared into the darkness.

**Please leave a comment :D**

Ps: its closing in towards the end here guys...: you are welcome to suggest and come with ideas for my new fanfi.c


End file.
